Arcobaleno: Before The Rainbow Was Formed
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Curious with the daily life of the seven strongest before they turned into babies? Everyday is crazy and filled with fun! Oh, and don't forget the love life! Read this to find out! RebornxLuche and ColoLal fic
1. The Orange Sky, Luche

**Minna-san~! This is lil' chrome-chan! This is my second fic! XD Yay!**

**For the people who read this fic, please read my first fic too! It's 189669 fic called Oboetenai no Omoi! Hope it satisfy you guys!**

**And oh! I write this fic because I just think that Arcobaleno is cute! ColoLal and RebornxLuche is the best arcobaleno pairings! X3**

**But I also like Fong, so I'll pair him up with someone in this fic(not as a lover though..)**

**Okay, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! But I wanted to own the Arcobaleno! X9**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1. The Orange Sky, Luche<strong>

Reborn's POV  
>Today, some people invited me to a party, sort of. Well, I won't call it a party since it's only 7 of us who attended it. We're locked inside a room. None of us could even talk with each other. Except for one person. Yeah, she's a woman, and she's pregnant. Why is she even here? <strong>Why <strong>are we even here?

"Here, have some.." she told me as she offered her cookies while smiling really brightly. I think they're homemade. In the whole room, the only person who accepted her offer is the guy in the red Chinese clothes. And I, knowing how cautious I am, of course I won't accept an offer from a stranger I just met today. I shut myself, not letting my eyes off my gun.

She smiled on me, and as if she knows what I'm thinking, she told me that she didn't put any strange things inside the cookies. But I still won't eat the cookies, I don't like sweet things.

"If you don't want to eat something sweet, I could make you an espresso.." she said while smiling again. Seriously, why is she always smiling?

"Don't put anything in it. Since I don't like sweet things.." I said. Well, maybe it's not bad to believe in stranger just this once.

Her smile became brighter. "Of course. I make quite a good espresso!" she said happily. She began to make the espresso.

All I can think of right now is why are we here? Specifically, I really wanted to know why **us**? Are we some kind of chosen people? But.. for what? For what are we being chosen?

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san!" one of my acquaintance called for me.<p>

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Today we're going to visit the GiglioNero Family.." he said.

GiglioNero Family? The family that holds almost the same level as Vongola? Of course I'll be honored to be able to pay a visit. As the most trusted hitman in the Vongola Family, I would represent the best in front of the GiglioNero Family's Boss.

End of Reborn's POV

"Sorry for the wait, Reborn-san. This is our Boss, Luche GiglioNero.." a man said as he entered the room, followed b a woman in white dress. She used a really big white cap.

"You!" Reborn said. A little surprised to see the same woman as he saw a few days ago. He even stood up from his seat. What's really shocking is.. she's a mafia Boss! With that bright look and those holy outfits?

"Ara.. You're the one from before.." Luche said with a smile as she approached Reborn and offer him a hand. Reborn took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Vongola's most trusted hitman, Reborn.." Luche said while smiling brightly. "Make yourself at home.." she said while offering him a seat.

"What would you like to drink, Reborn-san?" she asked.

"Anything is fine.." Reborn said calmly. One of the maid went outside the room after he said that. He then looked at Luche who's still staring at him while smiling.

"Why are you staring at me?" Reborn asked.

"Your sideburns.." she said while pointing at her side of face. She smiled and continued. "They're really attractive.."

Reborn's eyes widened a bit. No one has ever said that his sideburns are attractive. Well, no one says it's ridiculous, though. But maybe no one could say that because they're afraid of him.

Trying to change the topic, Reborn finally spoke. "Do you know why were we gathered together the other day?" he asked. Well, he's been curious about that since the beginning and no one could explain it either.

Luche actually knows about it, but decided not to tell. "There are some things in this world.. that we're forbidden to knew before it happen.." she said with a bit saddened face. Making Reborn confused and mad at the same time. He's really curious and this is the answer he got.

"Is it something terrible? Are you hiding it because it's a really terrible thing?" Reborn asked again. He wanted to make sure what event would come after that mysterious gather. But Luche shook her head.

"It's not a terrible thing, Reborn-san. Only.. your life would change almost entirely. But don't consider all changes as bad occasion. I beg you.." Luche walked slowly to Reborn and put her hands on the sides of his face. Revealing a sad face. "Just try to live your life to the fullest. Try to be useful even though you changed. Maybe the world is just testing you, to teach you how to see through a different point of view. And I believe, if it's you, you can do it.." she whispered while pressing her forehead on his and she closed her eyes.

Warm. So warm. For Reborn who has been abandoning his normal peaceful life because of a certain accident and decided to be a hitman afterwards, has never been experiencing warmth like this for a long time. No actual family for him. No place for him to pour his sadness. Suddenly his heart felt at ease. Unconsciously, a tear fell from his eyes. He's quite surprised to see that.

"You're a lonely child.." Luche said when she finally push herself away. "..But from now on, we are friends.." Luche said with a smile while offering a hand to Reborn.

"You're a Boss of a mafia Family and yet you act like a little girl.." Reborn chuckled. He got up and took her hand.

"You're complaining so much and yet you took my offer.." Luche chuckled.

"I guess I can't win against you, GiglioNero.." Reborn said with a small smile when suddenly Luche put her finger on his lips.

"It's not GiglioNero. It's Luche, means 'light', Vongola's most trusted hitman, Reborn-san.." Luche said with a bright smile.

Reborn could not help but chuckle a bit. "It's just Reborn, Luche.." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho is it? No matter what your comment is, I'll accept it! Just review-review-review! XD<strong>

**And here's the next chapter preview~!**

**Chap 2. Teacher and Student**

**"I told you not to address me as you please and I won't ever let you take a break even for a second, especially if it's YOU, Colonello!" Lal yelled. Well, even though it's still in the middle of the morning, Lal's voice won't wake anyone. Because here in COMSUBIN, everyone must be awake in this hour.**

**"Um.. Do I know you?" Reborn tried to confirm if it's Luche or not. Since she's not using her usual outfit. I mean, that fancy outfit that would make everyone look at her if she take a walk using that.  
>"Don't play dumb, Reborn. It's me, Luche. We just had a conversation several days ago and now you forgot about me already? How rude.." she pouted a little.<strong>

**"I can't read maps either.." Luche said with a smile on her face. A reeaallyy bright smile and without even a little bit trace of guilt on it.**  
><strong>"Why you!" Reborn finally explode. Much to Luche's amusement. She laughed. "You're..so..funny!" she said in the middle of her laugh.<strong>

**"COLONELLO! I told you to do the push up like the others! Why won't you listen, you blond-bastard?" Lal yelled on the top of her lung.**

**"I've had enough! Take THAT Colonello out of my troupe! If you insist in making him enter my troupe, it's only a matter of time before I got crazy!" Lal yelled. **

**"Flirting with teacher. Is it legal? How do you think about it, Luche?" Reborn said with his fingers under his chin.**  
><strong>"I think they're shameless to do it in front of <span>people<span>, Reborn.." Luche replied with a smile.**

**Look forward to it, okay~? x**


	2. Teacher and Student

**Hi everyone! XD**

**Hmph! I guess the story about Arcobaleno is not famous after all, since.. I only get one review! DX**

**But I'll continue this story after all. The fanfiction lacked story about arcobaleno! I mean, RebornxLuche! I'll do my best to write this fic so many people could read the story about the 7 strongest!**

**Oh! And if someone read this fic, don't forget to read my other fic! It's a 189669 fic called Oboetenai no Omoi!**

**Well, then. Enjoy~!**

**Discalimer: I don't own either KHR or the Arcobaleno! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2. Teacher and Student<strong>

It was still four in the morning. The weather is cold, the surroundings are dark. No sane people would come out in this hour. But not in COMSUBIN where all of the pupils were gathering in the late morning to train themselves in the cold weather.

"Aw.. Come on, Lal. It's too cold and you know that. Why don't we take a short break for today?" today, as usual, the pupils have to see a quarrel between their leader, Lal Mirch and one of the student, Colonello.

"I told you not to address me as you please and I won't ever let you take a break even for a second, especially if it's YOU, Colonello!" Lal yelled. Well, even though it's still in the middle of the morning, Lal's voice won't wake anyone. Because here in COMSUBIN, everyone must be awake in this hour.

"Anoo.. Commander, Colonello.. Would the two of you stop so we can begin the training?" one of the students asked. All of them were tired and here they are, listening to a worthless quarrel between the teacher and student in the middle of a morning session.

"Hmph!" Lal and Colonello throw faces at each other and walk away. All of them let out a sigh of relieve. At last they can begin their training peacefully.

X X X

"Where are you going, Reborn-san?" Reborn's aquintance, Diego asked.

"I'm going to visit the COMSUBIN. The Boss told me to have a conversation regarding the army with the leader. Well, I'm going there so tell the Boss not to worry since I'll take care of it.." Reborn said as he walk away while trying to read a piece of paper, which is the map to COMSUBIN.

X X X

"Hmm.. I guess I'll have to turn left after this shop. Or should I go left?" Reborn is confused to read the map. Well, who would expect that a Reborn couldn't read maps.

"The map is 90° turned upside down, Reborn.." suddenly a voice could be heard from beside him. But he tried to ignore it by still reading the map. A hand appeared from beside him and turned the map to the right direction. "..Now, that's better.." the person said.

"I see.. That makes sense.." Reborn whispered to himself. Then he turned to see the person talking to him. It turned out to be Luche! She's waving at him when he looked at her.

"Hi. How are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

Reborn's eyes widened a bit. He rubbed his eyes to see if it's an illusion or not. But Luche's still standing there after he rubbed his eyes. For real? Luche! In the middle of the crowd! Plus, no guards are following her! She's all alone! A mafia boss taking a walk ALONE?

"Um.. Do I know you?" Reborn tried to confirm if it's Luche or not. Since she's not using her usual outfit. I mean, that fancy outfit that would make everyone look at her if she take a walk using that.

"Don't play dumb, Reborn. It's me, Luche. We just had a conversation several days ago and now you forgot about me already? How rude.." she pouted a little.

"Oh, it's you, Luche? I guess I can't recognize you since you're not using that stand-out-in-the-crowds outfit of yours.." he said with a playfull smile. Enjoying her pout.

"Well, that's another rude comment.." Luche chuckled. Then she quickly grabbed Reborn's map.

"Hmm~? You're going to the COMSUBIN?" she asked when she saw the place which being marked in the map. Reborn nodded.

Luche chuckled again. "Guess you're a no-good in reading maps.." she teased him. Much to Reborn's annoyance.

"Yes, yes.. I'm no-good, so can you take me to COMSUBIN already?" Reborn asked. A little pissed, but _maa, _it's okay as long as he could arrive safely to COMSUBIN.

"I can't read maps either.." Luche said with a smile on her face. A reeaallyy bright smile and without even a little bit trace of guilt on it.

"Why you!" Reborn finally explode. Much to Luche's amusement. She laughed. "You're..so..funny!" she said in the middle of her laugh.

"Nothing's funny! It sucks talking to you! I've never won! I'm outta here!" he said while grabbing his map and walk away from Luche, pissed.

Luche quickly followed him. A smile still plastered on her face. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Nope.." Reborn said while turning his face away from her. Of course he's mad! She just ruined his high expectation!

"Well, that's good. Because I have a good news.." she said. Reborn turned to face her.

"COMSUBIN is right there.." she said while pointing at their further left.

A huge gate and many buildings inside. Maybe as a dormitory for the students. They could peek the inside from the gate. It's green and beautiful. Though there are some weapons like rifles and canons, but it's neat and the students are training in unison. Such a great view for Reborn.

He and Luche are watching from the gate while suddenly they heard someone yelled.

"COLONELLO! I told you to do the push up like the others! Why won't you listen, you blond-bastard?" Lal yelled on the top of her lung.

Reborn could feel his eardrums are vibrating more than usual. While Luche's already covering her ears with both of her hands tightly.

"What a surprising voice. I wonder who was that.." Luche said as she let down her hands. Reborn shook his head.

Suddenly a gatekeeper fetch them. "Ah! You must be Reborn-san from the Vongola Family!" he said. Whil Reborn just gave him a nod.

"Forgive my rudeness to make you wait. Welcome to COMSUBIN.." he said while opening the huge gate. Hence, Reborn entered the area.

"You're famous, aren't you, Reborn?" Luche asked with a smile.

Reborn sighed. This woman just won't shut up. She's so talkative and it pissed him off somehow. But he then replied her with a single nod.

Inside, they were first welcomed by groups of students which bowed when they walk through. The students were trained well.

"My, my. This must be the famous Vongola hitman, Reborn-san, right?" a man in tuxedo approached him and offer a handshake.

"And who might this be?" the man asked while referring to Luche. She bowed when he looked at her.

"This is my aquintace, the Boss of Gig- ouch!" Reborn flinched when Luche stepped his feet, with all her strength. He turned to face her. "What are yo-" before he could finish his sentence, he looked at Luche's scary smilng face. It's like saying I'll-kill-you-if-you-reveal-my-identity!

"Fine.." Reborn sighed. He then turned to face the man again. "She's only a friend. Don't worry about her.." he said boredly.

"Carlitto-san.." a young man appear before the man who welcomed Reborn and Luche.

"What is it?" Carlitto asked. He is the main leader at COMSUBIN.

"Lal Mirch-san said that she has something to tell you.." the young man said.

"I see. Tell her to wait in my office.." Carlitto said.

"Well, Reborn-san.." he looked at Reborn, and then to Luche. "..and his aquintance. Please enjoy yourself first. I'll talk to you later.." he said while walking away. Followed by the young man.

"I guess we'll take a walk first.." Reborn said calmly. Which Luche replied with a nod.

X X X

SLAM! CRACK! Lal slammed the main office's table an successfully made it sliced into two. Carlitto could only widened his eyes in surprised and sweatdropping.

"I've had enough! Take THAT Colonello out of my troupe! If you insist in making him entering my troupe, it's only a matter of time before I got crazy!" Lal yelled. Carlitto could only cover his ears with his hands, while Marco(the young man that followed Carlitto) had already prepared with cork in his ears.

"_Maa, maa.. _Please calm down, Lal-san. I did this because Colonello seems to be only interested in you and he didn't want to be teached by another teacher.." Carlitto tried to calm her down. While Marco could only rolled his eyes, seeing Lal, one of the COMSUBIN leader acted like crazy.

"It's between **me **or **him **who's gonna get outta here, you hear me?" Lal yelled before she exited the room and slammed the door.

Carlitto wiped his sweat and Marco could just let out a sigh.

X X X

"Come on, Colonello! If you didn't make her angry like that, she would be a hottie!" a boy said. They're having lunch in the garden.

"What're ya talkin' about? Lal **is **hot! And cute too~!" Colonello said with a grin.

"Haha! You're a weird one! I can't believe you could say that after what she has done. Always yelling at you and punish you!" another boy said.

"You don't understang Mike! He did that so he could earn her attention more! Right, Colonello?" another boy, Xero said as he elbowed Colonello with a grin plastered on his face.

"You got that right! Haha!" Colonello chuckled. But then, his expression saddened. "But.. she just won't notice.." he whispered.

X X X

"That damn Colonello! I'll have to do **anything **necessary to get rid of him so I could get my peaceful life again!" Lal muttered to herself while walking in the hall.

Meanwhile, Reborn and Luche is also walking in the hall. Wanting to meet Carlitto to begin their conversation. At that rate, they met. Reborn and Luche's eyes widened to see her. Lal is also surprised.

"You!" she said while pointing at the two of them. Luche smiled at her. While Reborn, still in widened eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Which make Luche show a weak smile and sweatdropping. And Lal..

"WHAT? Damn you! I met you not too long ago and you already forgot about me?" she shouted.

'_Déjà vu?_' Luche thought as she saw their conversation.

After almost half an hour hearing Lal shouting and yelling, Reborn finally remembered. "I get it. So you're the one who rejected Luche's offer to give you cookies!" Reborn said as he pointed out his finger.

"That's not the point, you idiot! And you rejected it too!" Lal yelled.

"But I accept the espresso!" Reborn replied.

"_Maa, maa.. _Calm down, everyone. The cookies or espresso doesn't matter anymore.." Luche tried to convince them to stop while sweatdropping.

"Hmph! I can't believe I could yell like this at someone other than that damn Colonello!" Lal said while throwing her face away.

"What's with me?" Colonello suddenly appear before her with a grin on his face.

"I was not talking about you lowlife! Just go away! Shoo, shoo!" Lal said while waving her hand.

"Oh, really~?" Colonello asked as his grin grew wilder and he leaned closer to Lal. Which suddenly made Lal blushed.

"R-really! Go away, I tell you!" Lal said while pushing him away. Trying to hide her reddening face.

"Flirting with teacher. Is it legal? How do you think about it, Luche?" Reborn said with his fingers under his chin.

"I think they're shameless to do it in front of **people**, Reborn.." Luche replied with a smile.

Lal realized that there were people here, watching them. She pushed Colonello away as hard as possible. Wow, even Colonello got hit on the wall after he was pushed.

"D-don't do it again or I'll make sure you're outta my troupe, are we clear?" Lal yelled before she left the place.

"Ouch.." Colonello rubbed his head which is being hitted to the wall. "..Sigh.. Guess I failed again, huh?" he whispered to himself with a weak smile.

Luche noticed this and a smile formed on her face as she walked slowly towards Colonello. Reborn watched her carefully.

She leaned himself to Colonello and put her hands on the sided of his face. Pressing their foreheads together. Just like what she did to him back then. Colonello looked up to her, confused.

"Don't worry. I understand your feelings. A chance would come for you someday near.." Luche said with a warm smile. "Just prove yourself worthy in front of her. Protect her. Save her life instead of yourself's. That way.. she'll finally admitted you.." she continued.

Reborn is confused to hear what she said, and so is Colonello. But Reborn's mind told him that what Luche was talking about is regarding the reason they were all being gathered together that day. He snapped from his mind and suddenly got uncomfortable to see Luche and Colonello's position. He quickly grabbed the woman's arm, much to her surprise.

"Hurry up, Luche. We're going to have a conversation with the leader.." Reborn said as he pulled her with him to the main office. Luche smiled as she saw Reborn's expression. Then she turned around to see Colonello. She waved goodbye at hime. '_All are settled so far. Nothing's out of reach. I guess the ceremony would be smooth.._' she thought as she smiled. Well, she's just happy if all of the Arcobaleno candidates could get along well.

_But.. this is only the beginning.._

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? How is it? Yeah, I know. It's no-good. But I hope you'll review and tell me which part is no-good so I won't repeat it later! XD<strong>

**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! ~Chap 3. The Blue Rain, Lal Mirch~**

**Here's the preview~! And the chapter is long~! XD**

**"Today's your last day, Colonello! Taking my hat already has a I-want-to-see-hell meaning on it, don't you get it?" she yelled while grabbing Colonello's colar and shaking him fiercely.**  
><strong>"B-but I don't! How come you always accuse me whenever your thing went missing!" Colonello said. Begging for the truth.<strong>

**Colonello pulled away slowly and he gripped Lal's shoulders. "What should I do so I can prove myself to you?" he shouted at her. If it's the usual occasion, she might yell back to him, but for this time only, she doesn't. The room is filled with silence until..**  
><strong>"Prove what? What are you talking about, Colonello?" she finally yelled at him.<strong>

**"Colonello.." she whispered. "..It's not that I don't like you too.."**

**_He suddenly grabbed her hat and putted it on her head. "My name is Colonello, Lal.." he said.  
><em>_"L-like I'll call you with that name!" she said stubbornly. But Colonello didn't mind and smiled instead. "And don't call me with my name, idiot Colonello!" she continued._**

**_"Yes, yes, Lady Lal.." Colonello said as he walked away to the vending machine. He turned to his shoulder to face Lal. "Oh and.. the reason I bought that is.. you look so cute when you're mad.." he said while smiling widely and turned away again._**

**"You're not honest to yourself, Lal-san.." Luche finally said.**

**"I knew it now!" Lal said as she raised her head. She stood up from her seat.**  
><strong>"Thanks for you help.." Lal said while blushing. "..Luche!" then she ran from the café.<strong>

**"I-it's not like that! I-I mean that hat has our first meeting memory, so I treasured it. But it's not like I think you're special or anything!" she muttered while still blushing madly. Colonello chuckled to hear her mutter, now that's the Lal he likes.**

**"So you're the one who hid it after all, eh, Colonello?" she asked while walking towards him and smiling which has a you'll-meet-God-soon meaning on it.**

**"Enough with the nonsense! STUPID COLONELLOOO!"**  
><strong>SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!<strong>

**Look forward to it, ne~ Bye" ^^**


	3. The Blue Rain, Lal Mirch

**Thanks for all who reviewed my last chapter! Well, since the review was increasing, so I got fired up to write this chapter! XD**

**It's a little hurt/comfort romance between our cute Rain Arcobaleno couple, Colonello and Lal Mirch! Hope you enjoy it to the fullest~!**

**And don't kill me if Colonello or Lal is a little OOC! Hey! It's hard to make them stay in charater! XP**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3. The Blue Rain, Lal Mirch<strong>

"Goodness gracious! WTF! Colonello! I'll kill you!" Lal yelled at the top of her lung when she realized that her precious hat went missing. No one other than her stupid student that would dare to touch her private things.

"It's still morning and here you are, yelling and all. Calm down, Lal.." Colonello said while entering her room. Well, she's already get used to him suddenly burst in to her room without permission. He didn't care what she said, and he insisted to get in.

"Today's your last day, Colonello! Taking my hat already has a I-want-to-see-hell meaning on it, don't you get it?" she yelled while grabbing Colonello's colar and shaking him fiercely.

"B-but I don't! How come you always accuse me whenever your thing went missing!" Colonello said. Begging for the truth.

"But my accuse was 99 right out of 100, you idiot!" Lal said while finally releasing his colar.

"Haha.. I guess you're right about that.." Colonello said with a grin as he rubbed his head.

"So where's my hat!" Lal grabbed his colar again.

"I just told you I don't know, right!" he yelled. Telling her the truth once again.

"So where is it? I'm going to die without that!" Lal said dramatically while holding her head with her hands.

"Chill, Lal. I'm going to help you find it.." Colonello said.

"Aa.. No. Thanks for your offer but I know you're doing that because you wanted to skip class. Just forget about the hat already and begin the training, stupid Colonello.." Lal as she kicked him out of her room. And then, she slammed the door.

"Failed again.. huh?" Colonello said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going again. Reborn-san?" Diego asked while arranging some documents and papers.<p>

"I'm going to visit a _friend.._" Reborn said while smirking.

Diego couldn't help but jawdrop. He unconsciously loosened the grip on his files and they fell to the ground.

Reborn left the room. Leaving the shocked Diego. "A friend, huh? Finally.. after 5 years.." Diego whipered.

* * *

><p>"Reborn~!" Luche yelled as she run toward him. Much to his concern.<p>

"Hey! Don't run! Can't you see you're pregnant?" Reborn said as he fetched her. She shooked her head slowly while smiling.

"It's okay. You can't imagine how bored I am at the Mansion. Going out like this makes me feel happy.." she said as she burst out a smile brighter than the summer sun.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, trying to avoid the brightness that could make him blind.

"I get it, I get it. So where are we going?" Reborn asked.

"Up to you. Well, I don't know much about the outside, though. I wanted you to be the one suggesting the place we'll visit. And because you're so paranoid, I guess it'll be more comfortable for you to visit the places you already knew.." she said again with a smile.

"Wow.. I'm impressed by your sympathy.." Reborn said with a smirk.

Luche chuckled. "Why.. I think you're fond of teasing someone now, eh? Paranoid hitman-san?" she asked while showing a smirk.

"Oh.. Maybe I got it for someone, mafia-boss-in-disguise-san.." Reborn replied with the same smirk which made Luche giggled.

* * *

><p>"Where is it? Where is it?" Lal muttered to herself while searching for her hat. Seriously, she could just ask for another hat, right?<p>

"Still looking for it?" Colonello suddenly appeared behind her. She startled a bit.

"Wh-what are you doing here? _And entering my room again! _Go train with the others!" she yelled at him. Then, she continued looking for her hat again.

"Why won't you notice..?" Colonello muttered to himself.

"Huh? What did you say just now?" Lal asked when she turned to face Colonello.

"Why won't you notice, Lal?" he repeated his question. His eyes were so damn serious. Lal's eyes widened in surprise. She'd never seen her student like this before.

Colonello pinned her to the wall, much to her surprise. "Why won't you notice how much I care about you?" he asked again. Leaning his face to hers.

"Wh-what are you- Go away!" she said as she tried to push him away, blushing terribly. But he then buried his head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired, Lal.." he whispered slowly. Lal tried to listen to him. Somehow she feel guilty, but why? It's not her fault.. right?

Colonello pulled away slowly and he gripped Lal's shoulders. "What should I do so I can prove myself to you!" he shouted at her. If it's the usual occasion, she might yell back to him, but for this time only, she doesn't. The room is filled with silence until..

"Prove what? What are you talking about, Colonello!" she finally yelled at him.

He quickly pressed his lips on hers. Lal's eyes widened in surprise. Really surprised. She never thought that.. her student who used to be her yelling partner could have such a feeling for her. The easy-going Colonello is depressed because of her?

After a while, Colonello broke the kiss. Lal's still frozen on her place. She snapped and finally realize what happened. Suddenly, her hand moved by itself. SLAP!

Colonello's left cheek turned red.

"H-how dare you!" Lal yelled at him. She's blushing madly. She's mad, but also hurt because maybe he's only teasing her.

"Lal.." Colonello whipered while touching his cheek. His eyes widened. But then he lowered his head. Maybe he's already used to be slapped by her teacher multiple times, but today's is just too.. hurt.

"I understand, Lal.." he said.

"Eh?"

He walked out from her room. "I just want you to know. I.. like you. Since the day we met.." he said right before he closed the door.

Lal who's still standing on her face. Fell down on her knees. "What have I done?" she yelled at herself. Remembering Colonello's face just now makes her feel guilty.

"Colonello.." she whispered. "..It's not that I don't like you too.."

_Flashback  
><em>_"Hey! It's our new teacher! Wow! She's a hottie!" a guy said when Lal walked pass him._

"_Hey, hey, Colonello. How do you think about her?" the boy asked Colonello who's still staring at Lal._

"_Ehehe, I see, I see. You like her, eh, Colonello? Okay, she's yours.." the boy, Xero said with a grin._

_**No, rather than saying I like her, I should say I.. already loved her. Why, I wonder? It feels so right when I see her? Why does the melody in my heart merge with hers? Is it.. love at first sight?**_

"_Listen, students! I'll be your new teacher! I'll train you harsh and strict, so be prepared!" Lal yelled on the microphone. The students quickly covered their ears tightly._

"_What should we call you, Commander?" one of the student asked._

"_My name is Lal Mirch. But you're not allowed to call me by my name, so Commander will be just fine!" she said._

_An idea suddenly popped out in Colonello's mind. Maybe she'll notice him if he's the only one who called her by her name._

"_Commander Lal! You're a girl, can you really train us?" Colonello asked with a grin._

_SLAM! CRACK! Lal slammed the pondium and successfully sliced it into two(déjà vu?)_

"_I told you not to call me by my name, you bastard!" she yelled with the microphone. But suddenly, a strong wind flowed through them and made Lal's hat flew away._

"_Ah!" she uttered while trying to reach her hat. Well, Colonello, who's quite tall, catched the hat. Much to Lal's relieve._

_She quickly ran towards Colonello and grabbed her hat. "Th-thank you.." she said while blushing and tried to cover her face by turning to the other side._

"_You're so cute.." Colonello said while smiling. Lal quickly turned to him again with reddening cheeks._

"_Wh-what are you saying, idiot!" she tried to cover her embarrassment. Colonello's smile grew wider when he sees that._

_He suddenly grabbed her hat and putted it on her head. "My name is Colonello, Lal.." he said._

"_L-like I'll call you with that name!" she said stubbornly. But Colonello didn't mind and smiled instead. "And don't call me with my name, idiot Colonello!" she continued._

'_**Tsundere?**__' Colonello asked in his mind. But maa, it doesn't matter because she looks cute with that attitude.  
><em>_End of Falshback_

"That hat has our first meeting memory.. stupid Colonello_.._" Lal whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"What? You got rejected? But on top of all, you confessed to her! For real!" Xero asked excitedly to his friend who's not in a good mood.<p>

"You confessed to that monster commander? I should award you. But I suppose this is the result, huh?" Mike said while pointing at Colonello's red left cheek. He could just nod slowly.

"I guess she does hate me after all.." Colonello said with a sad smile.

"Oh, come on, Colonello! It's not like this is the first time you're being rejected!" Xero tried to cheer him up.

"But this is the first time I truly fall in love.." he said.

Xero and Mike could just silenced themselves after hearing those words. Just how much their friend loved his teacher?

* * *

><p>Lal's taking a walk outside from COMSUBIN so she could avoid Colonello. She finally entered a café so she could refresh herself from work and the problem she just faced.<p>

"What's your order, miss?" a waitress asked.

"A cup of dark coffee please.." she said.

"Okay. Please wait for a moment.." the waitress said as she walked away.

_Flashback  
><em>_Colonello's walking slowly towards Lal so she won't notice his presence. Then, he pressed the cold soda can on her face. Which make her yell and turned to face him._

"_You! Bastard! What're you doing?" she yelled at him._

"_Here. Drink this.." Colonello handed her the soda and she received it with a I-still-haven't-forgive-what-you've-done face._

_She opened the can and drink it. "BRRUUSSHH!" she squirted the soda. Much to Colonello's amusement. Well, he laugh quite hard._

"_You bastard! You know I can't drink soda!" she yelled at him while throwing the can away._

"_But I like it.." Colonello said while drinking his soda._

"_Who cares about you! Buy me a coffe!" she said loudly._

"_Yes, yes, Lady Lal.." Colonello said as he walked away to the vending machine. He turned to his shoulder to face Lal. "Oh and.. the reason I bought that is.. you look so cute when you're mad.." he said while smiling widely and turned away again._

_Lal's face turned all red. "Why you-" she can't continue her words and decided to say something else. "COLONELLO, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. While Colonello's still smiling widely. Satisfied with his work.  
><em>_End of Flashback_

Lal chuckled at her thought. "I'm an idiot, huh?" she said while looking at her reflection on her coffee. "Why do I have to remember something like that now?" she asked herself. Suddenly, water fell inside her coffee. She realized that it's her tears.

She tried to wipe out her tears when suddenly someone familiar stood in front of her, smiling. "You are.."

"Luche. Remember me, COMSUBIN's Lal Mirch-san?" she asked while smiling. Lal nodded slowly.

Luche pulled the chair beside Lal. "Can I?" she asked if she can sit there. And Lal nodded again.

"You seems to have a problem. Mind to tell me about it?" she asked while smiling again. Her smile is so warm. That even Lal's melting when she sees her.

"It's just my student's problem. Nothing more.." she lied.

"I know you're not completely telling the truth, Lal-san.." Luche said with a concern look.

"How could you know?" Lal asked.

"Woman Intuition.." Luche said while smiling brightly. Making Lal looking at her with a questioning look and sweatdropping.

"Anyway, why are you here alone? And you're pregnant too.." Lal said while looking at Luche's big belly.

"I'm here with my aquintace. There he is.. drinking his espresso.." Luche said while pointing at Reborn who is watching them from another table.

"The Vongola's most trusted hitman, Reborn? Is he your friend? You're together yesterday too.." she asked out of pure curiousity.

"Well, kind of. But I'm more interested to hear about your problem, Lal-san.." Luche said with a smile.

Lal finally decided to tell Luche about her problem with Colonello. At first she think that what Colonello did was all just a joke, but it's not. When she think that her daily life with Colonello will end after this makes her feel guilty and she blamed herself for that. She wanted her happy life with him back. But the more she think about, the further it become. She thinks that maybe.. Colonello will change after this.

"I understand now.." Luche said. _Rain Arcobaleno candidate's problem is my problem too. _

"You're not honest to yourself, Lal-san.." Luche finally said.

Lal looked at her with confused look.

"Maybe Colonello-san has take his time just to realize and tell you about how he truly feels about you. But you yourself have never thought how you feel about him. Well, I have to say that he kissing you suddenly is not the right way to show you his feelings, but.. he just wanted to show you no matter what. It proofs how strong his feeling for you is. Ask yourself and you'll find the answer.." Luche said while doing the same she did with Reborn and Colonello before.

Lal tried to think about it. The days she spent with presious student. His smile, his grin, his ridiculous talks. But on top of that, he's the only one that cares about her the most. The truth is, she feels lonely when she first assigned as the teacher in COMSUBIN. But only from the first day, Colonello made that loneliness disappear. She has a friend right after she entered her new life. A friend that never let her feel alone.

Yes, she realized it now. How she feels about him. How she would repair this relationship again. How she would reply his feelings!

"I knew it now!" Lal said as she raised her head. She stood up from her seat.

"Thanks for you help.." Lal said while blushing. "..Luche!" then she ran from the café.

Reborn approached Luche who's still sitting while smiling. "What did you do again, Luche?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular, Reborn.." she said while still smiling.

* * *

><p>Lal ran inside the town to the COMSUBIN. But suddenly, the rain fell. But she keep running. Hoping that she would quickly arrive to COMSUBIN.<p>

She panted heavily when she finally arrived in front of the gate. The gatekeeper opened the gate for her and she run inside. Searching for Colonello. She's certain that he would be inside his room. So she went there.

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

"What is it?" Colonello opened his door just to be surprised to see Lal panting heavily with her clothes really wet. He could see through it. He blushed.

"L-Lal, where have you been?" he said as he use his jacket to cover Lal's body. "You're trembling!" he said out of concern while holding her arms. He quickly dragged her inside his room.

"Co-Colonello.." Lal said. She's nervous, plus, she's cold. But she just had to say this. Though she's relieved that Colonello still act like usual.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Lal.." Colonello said while handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

She could feel that he's avoiding her gaze. "Colonello!" she said distinctly this time.

"W-what is it, Lal?" Colonello asked. Still avoiding her gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked as she stood from her seat and walk towards him.

"I-it's nothing, Lal. Really.. It's not that I'm mad because you consider a hat more important than me.." he said with a bitter smile.

"Oh.. So that's the problem. You're really a dishonest person, Colonello!" she said while glaring at him.

"It' YOU who's not honest, Lal!" Colonello yelled at her, much to her surprise.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Just right after I can't avoid this feeling anymore and you turn me down!" he said as he hugged her tighter.

"Colonello.." Lal whispered sadly.

"It hurts, Lal.." he buried his face on he shoulder again. "It really hurts.." he whispered. Just listening to him makes Lal wanted to cry too. But she fight her urge.

"I.. never consider that hat is more important thank you.." she finally said. Which make Colonello broke the hug and faced her. She blushed.

"I-it's not like that! I-I mean that hat has our first meeting memory, so I treasured it. But it's not like I think you're special or anything!" she muttered while still blushing madly. Colonello chuckled to hear her mutter, now that's the Lal he likes.

"W-what I wanted to say is.. the hat doesn't matter anymore.." she said while putting her hands on the sides of his face. They looked at each other for a while.

"…Because I already have the real thing. The memory doesn't matter anymore.." she finally said. She lowered her head. _It's so embarrassing!_

Colonello also blushed a little. "Lal.." he whispered. She raised her head and looked at him. Suddenly their faces got near and nearer. It's so close, but suddenly..

BRUGH! A sound of something hitting Colonello's window. They startled for a while and Colonello decided to see what is it. It's Falco! Colonello's falcon.

"Falco! Where have you been?" he asked while holding him up. But Falco is holding something familiar. Lal looked at it closely, so does Colonello. He startled to see that it's Lal's hat! He turned around stiffedly to see Lal. But all he could see is the black murderous aura around her.

"So you're the one who hid it after all, eh, Colonello?" she asked while walking towards him and smiling which has a you'll-meet-God-soon meaning on it.

The sweat pouring on Colonello's whole body as he begin to shiver. "B-but, Lal. I-it's not like this.. I mean.."

"Enough with the nonsense! STUPID COLONELLOOO!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

* * *

><p>"Ufufufu.." Luche giggled while sipping her tea.<p>

"Why are you giggling again, Luche?" Reborn asked while drinking his espresso.

"Oh, look, Reborn. A rainbow.." Luche said as she pointed out at the rainbow outside the café. The rain is over and the sun's shining again. Revealing the beautiful rainbow after a heavy rain.

"Don't change the topic!"

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? You enjoyed it? Is it too dramatic? Haha, I'm no-good at writing love story after all! X9<strong>

**Anyway, just say all your comment in review~!**

**And here's the next chapter preview! ~Chap 4. Siblings~**

**"Phew.. The luggages are heavy, eh, Yuu?" a man with red Chinese outifits said while putting his suitcases on the floor in his new house. It's Fong, the candidate of the Storm Arcobaleno.**

**"Well, you see.. Today is the Little Sister Day.." he said while pointing at a huge advertisement board on the street.**

**"You considered me as your big brother but I considered you as a good friend and aquintance. So I don't need to buy you something on the Little Sister Day, Luche.." he said. She pouted even more.**

**"Hey, Reborn. What is your sister's name?" she asked.**  
><strong>"It's Aria, means 'air'.." he said.<strong>

**"From today on, this child is also your property.." she smiled. Reborn's eyes widened.**

**"I see.. But honestly, I never knew the two of you are a couple. When you look like you don't know each other in that room.." Fong said with a smile.**

**Look forward for the next chapter~! \^_^/**


	4. Siblings

**Sigh.. I didn't get much reviews, but I'll still do my best! XD**

**Anyway, thanks for all the people who reviewed my chapters, and added my story to favorite.. I luv you all.. ^^**

**I hope all of you would enjoy this chapter too! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4. Siblings<strong>

"Phew.. The luggages are heavy, eh, Yuu?" a man with red Chinese outifits said while putting his suitcases on the floor in his new house. It's Fong, the candidate of the Storm Arcobaleno.

"Yeah, _Nii-san. _But moving to Italy may bring us a brand-new exciting life, don't you think?" a girl with braids said to him, it's Fong's little sister, Yuu. She looks so much like adult I-Pin.

"It indeed would, Yuu. Changing in environment may refresh our body and soul. I should agree with you.." Fong said politely with a kind smile.

"Now, _Nii-san. _I'll take care of the luggages and the house, so can you buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner?" Yuu said as she handed the shopping list to Fong. He took it and smiled when he sees the things he should buy.

"Tonight is _mapo tofu_?" he asked. Yuu nodded with a smile.

"Well, since this is our first day, I think I should cook your favorite food.." she said. Fong chuckled.

"Okay, I'll quickly buy the ingredients so I can eat Yuu's super spicy _mapo tofu, ne_?" he teased her. Saying that she always put too much chilli in it, though he never really mind about it since it's delicious.

"_Hai, hai.. _My _Mapo tofu _is no-good. And you're always begging for seconds.." she said. Fong chuckled again.

"Don't be angry just because of this, Yuu. You're high-tempered because of the spicy food?" he teased her again. But when he sees her pouting, he just decided to go.

"Well, I'll be back soon.." he said while exiting the house.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going today again, Reborn?" Luche asked excitedly. Lately, she's been spending most of her time with her new friend. And the people in her family begin panicking because she disappeared.<p>

She's walking on the town's streets with Reborn. He is holding a paper pack. She wondered what is it. Maybe it's an important document? Where is he taking her anyway?

"Only taking a walk in shopping district, Luche. Nothing special.." Reborn said calmly.

"Hmm~?" Luche looked at him. "..Suspicious.." she said.

"What is?" Reborn asked.

"Your expression.. It seems like I-want-to-talk-about-something face.." she said.

"Guess I can't fool you, huh?" Reborn chuckled.

"Come on.. I can only read expression, I can't completely read your mind. So I can't know if you don't tell me.." she said.

"Well, you see.. Today is the Little Sister Day.." he said while pointing at a huge advertisement board on the street.

"I see.. So?" she asked.

"I suddenly remembered about my little sister.." he said.

"And then?" she asked again.

"I wanted to buy her some present.." he said.

"Uh-huh?"

"But she's already gone.."

"Oh, my.." Luche covered her mouth while looking sad.

"Your expression is funny.." Reborn chuckled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it's just.. I used to spend my time with her in the Little Sister Day. And every year, I also take a day off on this day. I just feel like I have to see this town's atmosphere at this day.." he explained to her.

"Oh.. So I'm just here to accompany you? To cover your loneliness?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you mad?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I feel honored to accompany you. Well, as long as I can make someone happy and smile, it's okay.." she said with a smile. Reborn's eyes widened when he heard her words.

"_To be able to make someone smile is the greatest thing, right, brother?"_

"I'm just so happy if someone would smile because of me.." Luche said with a bright smile.

"_It's just like the reason to support my life.."_

"..Like I only live to make someone happy.." she continued.

"You really resemble her, Luche.." Reborn whispered.

"Eh? What?" Luche asked. She can't hear him clearly.

"Nothing. So why don't we visit some shops?" Reborn suggested. Which make Luche smiled again.

"I wanted to visit a souvenir shop.." she said.

"What for?" Reborn asked.

"Just visit it!" Luche said as she dragged Reborn with her.

* * *

><p>"The total is ¥187. Thank you for visiting~!" the casheer said.<p>

Fong bowed and then exited the store. "I'm done with the shopping now. Should I just go home?" he asked himself. But he stopped after he saw a huge advertisement board on the street. It's written 'Happy Little Sister Day' on it. He smiled and decided to visit a souvenir shop so he can buy something for Yuu.

"Ne, ne.. Buy something for me.." Luche said while smiling to Reborn.

"And why do I have to?" Reborn said whil sweating.

"Because I've always considered you as my big brother.." she answered with a smile.

"Oh, really?" he asked. And she nodded.

"Then wait until the Big Brother Day and buy me something.." he said simply. She pouted.

"Then what about today's present?" she asked.

"You considered me as your big brother but I considered you as a good friend and aquintance. So I don't need to buy you something on the Little Sister Day, Luche.." he said. She pouted even more.

"I see, I see. So you're this kind of person, eh, Reborn?" she asked him while smirking.

"Yes, I am this kind of person, Luche.." he said while smirking too.

"Then.. what is that paper pack you're holding Reborn?" she asked. Reborn chuckled.

"Guess I could **never **fool you, Luche.." he said. Luche giggled at his comment. He handed her the paper pack and she squeezed it.

"It's soft.." she said.

"Open it.."

She teared up the paper slowly just to see many baby girl's clothes. She smiled brightly when she sees it. Reborn is thinking about her soon-will-be-be-born daughter. "Thank you.." she said.

"Your welcome.." he said.

"Hey, Reborn. What is your sister's name?" she asked.

"It's Aria, means 'air'.." he said.

"Then, my daughter's name will be Aria.." she said while smiling and hugging her present tightly. The she grabbed his hand slowly on putted it on her belly.

"From today on, this child is also your property.." she smiled. Reborn's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"This child doesn't have a father. Don't you think it's kinda sad? Would you.. be her named father from today on?" she asked while giving a warm smile.

Reborn could just reply with a small smile. He nodded slowly. "Yes.. Let's wait until Aria's birth.." he said while caressing her belly.

"My, my.. What a happy couple you two are.." Fong suddenly appeared before them.

"You.. if I'm not mistaken.." Luche tried to remember the familiar face.

"I remember you! You're the one who accepted Luche's cookie offer in that room.." Reborn said while pointing out his finger.

"Enough with the cookies already, Reborn.." Luche said while sweatdropping.

"My name is Fong. And the two of you are?" he asked.

"My name is Luche. And this is Reborn.." she introduced.

"I see.. But honestly, I never knew the two of you are a couple. When you look like you don't know each other in that room.." Fong said with a smile.

"Oh, no. You're mistaken, Mr. Fong. We're just aquintances.. and friends.." Luche said with a smile.

"Really? I see, sorry for the misunderstanding.." Fong said while bowing to her.

"Oh, no, it's okay.." Luche said while waving her hands.

"I see you're pregnant, Luche-san. Is it a boy or a girl?" Fong asked out of curiousity.

"It's a girl.. I decided to name her Aria.." she said while smiling at Reborn.

"Aria? It's indeed a beautiful name, Luche-san. I hope she'll be born healthy.." Fong said with a smile. Luche nodded while smiling.

"What are you dong here, anyway, Mr. Fong?" Luche asked.

"Oh, just Fong is alright. I'm here to buy present for my little sister, Yuu.." he said.

"Little sister? Wow… you sure are a nice big brother, Fong-san.." she said.

"Oh, no, no. It's just usual to buy something for her after all the thing she has done for me. It's just a form of gratitude.." Fong said.

"I see.. Then, sorry to interrupt you. We'll be leaving now. _Ne, _Reborn?" she said as she looked at him. Reborn just nodded.

"It's not a bother at all, though. But, see you again, Luche-san, Reborn-san.." Fong said as he bowed.

Luche smiled and waved goodbye at him. While Reborn already walked ahead.

After the two of them leave, Fong decided to choose what present is match for her sister. "Hmm.. Choosing presents is kinda hard.." he muttered.

He looked outised the store and noticed a perfect shop to buy Yuu a present. He smiled brightly at his sight.

* * *

><p>"For me?" Yuu asked when Fong gave her a bouquet of Bluebell flowers.<p>

"_Grateful.._" Fong said while smiling. Translating the flower language. And successfully earned a small warm smile from Yuu.

"You don't need to be so formal.. We are siblings after all, nii-san.." Yuu said. She walked slowly towards the atique Chinese vase and putted the flowers in it. Then, she poured some water.

"Dinner will be prepared soon, so wait a minute, ne, nii-san.." she said as she walked to the kitchen. Fong nodded.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Nii-san! Tomorrow A-Mi will come.." Yuu said while putting the mapo tofu on the table, then she scooped some rice from the rice cooker and put in inside the bowl. He handed it to Fong.<p>

"Really? Hmm.. She must've missed you very much, Yuu.." Fong said while eating some of his rice, then his mapo tofu.

"Mm.. I haven't seen her for a while since we came to Italy.." Yuu said.

BUK! Suddenly, Fong hitted the table with both of his hands quite hardly. Much to Yuu's surprise.

"The mapo tofu is the BEST!" Fong said with fired-up eyes.

After gaining her senses and recovered from her short shock, Yuu smiled. She rested her chin on one of her hand and smiled playfully. "Even a calm wind(Fong) can turn into a storm when he eats mapo tofu.. ne?"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review~! XD<strong>

**~Chap 5. The Red Storm, Fong~**


	5. The Red Storm, Fong

**Sorry for not updating for quite a long time! X(**

**I just can't come up with any idea for the story, but here I am! XD This chapter is not so good, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5. The Red Storm, Fong<strong>

"Oh! Lal and Colonello-kun, ne? Come in.." Luche said while smiling. She has been inviting Reborn, Lal, and Colonello to a tea party in her mansion. Well, actually she just wanted the Arcobaleno candidates to come, but the more, the merrier! So she told Lal to bring Colonello too..

"Sorry to interrupt you, Luche.." Lal said while entering the house. But Luche just smiled.

"No, no. It's nothing.. really. I was the one who invited you after all.." she said while waving her hands.

"Yo, Luche!" Colonello said while raising one of his hands.

BUAGH! "Don't be rude, Colonello! You don't even know her!" Lal said while presenting Colonello a nice hit on his head.

"Ouch, Lal. I knew her, kora! I talked to her several days ago!" Colonello said while rubbing his head which became Lal's aim.

"Yes, Lal. We are friends.." Luche said. Referring to Colonello and herself.

A small vein appear on Reborn's face while he's sipping his espresso. _That words pissed me off! _

* * *

><p>Fong's POV<br>"Uncle Fong!" my 10-years-old cute little niece, A-Mi, ran towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"A-Mi, I see you've arrived.." Fong said while stroking the little girl's hair. She nodded happily. She's so obedient and kind, just like her mother. Or I might say, my little sister, Yuu.

Yes.. Because of a certain incident 10 years ago, Yuu got pregnant and gave birth for this sweet angel. The man who's responsible for this ran away as soon as he did that improper thing. I have to take care of Yuu in his pregnancy. She was still 16 that time. She was still too young to become a mother, but.. she refused to did the abortion. I'm absolutely amazed by her braveness. She continued going to school until she can't hide the size of her tummy. We raised A-Mi together because we don't have any parents anymore. I loved A-Mi like my own daughter.

Normal POV  
>"Nee, nee, Uncle! Mommy said that you're going to have a tea party with your friends after this..?" A-Mi asked with her puppy eyes. Well, I can't resist that eyes, just for you to know. Then I kneeled down and stroked her soft black hair.<p>

"Yes, A-Mi. But I'll get home as soon as possible. Or.. do you want to come with me..?" Fong asked kindly. A-Mi's face brightened and she nodded cheerfully.

"Yes! Of course!" she said happily. Yuu could just sigh and shook her head weakly. Her brother is too soft towards children, especially his beloved niece.

"Is it alright, Nii-san? Your friends might hate kids.." Yuu asked. Fong shook his head while smiling.

"They'll understand. I'm sure of it. Especially Luche-san. She's going to be a mom soon, she must loved children very much.." Fong said.

* * *

><p>Luche's eyes sparkled as she smiled brightly to the little angel in front of her.<p>

She trembled a little before she turned to see Fong. "S-she is your niece..?" Luche asked excitedly. Fong nodded while smiling kindly.

"So cute!" she said before she gave her a bear hug. "I hope my daughter will also be this cute!" she said happily. Then she turned to Reborn who's drinking his espresso. "You think so too, ne, Reborn? About _Aria.._" she changed her voice into a devilish one, also is her face, when she said Aria's name.

Reborn widen his eyes and then squirted his espresso. Much to everyone's surprise. He quickly wipe away the espresso on his mouth and answer Luche whole-heartedly. "Y-yes! Aria would be cute, just like what you said, Luche!"

Luche giggled. "Good if you think so.." she said.

"Hey, did you see something wrong with Reborn's way of answering just now..?" Lal whispered to Colonello.

"Yeah, probably because of the incident several days ago.." Colonello whispered. But accidentally, Fong heard their conversation.

"What incident was it, if I may ask?" he asked politely.

"Well, you see. We happen to have a meeting in café several days ago.." Lal said.

_Flashback  
><em>_"This is it! This is what I've always wanted!" Reborn said excitedly while pointing at one of the advertisement in the mafia magazine._

_Luche who sat beside him took a peek to the ads. She saw a new version of a gun. Well, Reborn loves this kind of stuff. And she's not stupid for not knowing that. Reborn is a HITMAN!_

"_Hey, Luche.." Lal who sat across Luche called her. She turned her attention from the magazine to Lal._

"_What is it, Lal?" she asked._

"_H-how can you be so calm..?" Lal asked nervously while drinking her coffee. Luche smiled._

"_Pardon?" she asked._

"_W-well, I just-"_

"_She wanted to train her emotion for me!" Colonello said while putting his arm around Lal's shoulder._

"_Wh-who said it's for you!" Lal quickly denied. Though her face is as red as tomato._

"_Oh, really~?" he teased her. Lal nodded as hard as she can._

"_Ekhem!" Luche cleared her throat. "Well, about what you just said. I'm not as calm as you can see, though.." she said while smiling._

"_Yes, you are! I've never seen you got mad before. You're just smiling all over.." Lal said. A little pissed because she can't be just like her. But Luche shook her head afterwards. When she parted her lips, intended to say something, the waitress approached them. She's talked to Reborn. Trying to say that the espresso he ordered is out of stock. But he ignored her because he's too busy reading his magazine. Such a gun maniac._

"_Reborn.. The waitress is talking to you.." Luche said to Reborn, but he ignored her too. Mumbling about something while reading his magazine._

"_Reborn.." she said with smile still plastered on her face. Lal and Colonello blinked for a while and the sweated. They knew something bad is up._

"_Reborn.." yup! Luche is at her limit! One, two..__**PLAK! **_

_The waitress covered her mouth in surprise. So is Lal and Colonello who's already hiding under the table. Almost all the thing that's on the table, now landed on the floor with.. um.. destroyed-form? And we can see Reborn's cheek is now red, with the mark of Luche's hand of course. The whole café silenced for a while before suddenly Reborn turned to see Luche._

"_What's your problem, Luche!" Reborn said. Quite upset._

_Luche smiled brightly. "Reborn.. The waitress is talking to you.." Reborn blinked when he saw her face. but he decided not to ask, because it seems like his life is on the line. Then he quickly turned to the waitress._

"_What were you trying to tell me?" he asked. The waitress who frozed earlier, now repeating what she was saying to Reborn. And Luche just continue drinking her tea, which is miraculously survive from the terrifying incident on the table just now._

"_A demon. She's a demon behind that smiling mask.." Lal said to Colonello and he nodded while sweatdropping.  
><em>_End of flashback_

"Hya.. For short, maybe Reborn is traumatized.." Colonello said while grinning and sweatdropping.

"I-I see.." Fong said nervously. Then he turned to see Luche. '_So Luche-san can be that scary.._' he said in mind while smiling nervously. '_But.. I'm also like that when I ate mapo tofu. So we're the same, right?_'

"Hey. Your name is Fong, right?" Lal asked. Fong nodded.

"My name is Lal Mirch, by the way. I haven't introduce myself properly, right?" Lal said while offering him a hand while smiling (with a Lal smile, of course. Not a sweet smile like Luche's..)

Fong shook her hand. "And this is Colonello. My student in COMSUBIN.." she introduced Colonello. Fong bowed to Colonello, so is he, but while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, Fong. Who's that girl behind you..?" Lal asked while pointing at Yuu who's standing behind Fong all the time because she's embarrassed that they may ask about A-Mi. How would she explain to them? it's embarrassing to say you were raped so casually!

"This is Yuu. My sister.." Fong said. Lal nodded in comprehension.

"Oh my..!" Luche walked slowly to Yuu and held her hands tightly. "It must be hard on you.." she said with sad eyes. Much to Yuu's surprise. How could this person know about something she hasn't said.

"My apologize, uh.. Yuu. I can read minds a little.." she said while smiling weakly. "I can feel your pain. But don't worry. None of us are going to mock you or anything.." she said while pressing her forehead on hers. Just like always. Now everyone wondered why she'd always do that.

Yuu took a glance at Fong. He smiled at her and nodded. Then she looked back at Luche.

"Th-thank you very much for understanding me, L-Luche-san.." she said nervously. Luche shook her head.

"There's nothing to thank me. You're the strong one here, Yuu.." she said while giving her a warm smile. Yuu suddenly felt at ease. Then she smiled to.

* * *

><p>"It must be tough to face that! I admire strong women!" Lal said while patting Yuu's shoulder with her VERY serious face. Yuu could just smile nervously. But.. this place is warm. The people here are like family. Thanks to her brother, she could met these people.<p>

'_I'll show my gratitude.._' she said in mind while smiling.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Dinner's ready~!" Luche said to the people in the living room. Reborn, Colonello, Fong, and Lal(since she can't cook and Colonello's afraid that everyone might faint after dinner if she enter the kitchen..)<p>

The four of them walked towards the dining room. Just to feel the red aura inside the room. And the smell is stabbing their noses!

"What the fuck did you cook!" Lal asked while covering her nose.

"It's called mapo tofu, Lal-san. Please try some. They're good.." Yuu said. Luche and A-Mi nodded.

"Mommy's mapo tofu is the best!" A-Mi said happily.

"That's right. And they're not as spicy as they look. So feel free to eat.." Luche said.

Lal carefully spooned the mapo tofu and inserted it to her mouth when her hands are trembling. She swallowed the food slowly but surely.

"How is it, Lal-" BUUSH! Lal bursted fire on Colonello's face. And now his face is all black, plus, his hair is ruined.

"This is so fucking damn hot, Luche! How can you say it's not!" Lal said while covering her aching mouth.

"_Are? _Is it hot..?" Luche act innocently.

BUK! All of them turned their attention to the source of the sound. It's Fong. And he looks really.. fired up? Oh wait! Is that even fire in his eyes.!

"**MAPO TOFU IS THE BEST!"**

'_Today is also storm, huh..?' _Yuu giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! XD<strong>

**Anything is fine, I just hope you'll review!**

**Next: ~Chap 6. Money and Illusion~**


	6. Money and Illusion

**Sorry for the long wait, minna! X(**

**Here's 'Arcobaleno: Before The Rainbow Was Formed' new chappie! XD**

**Phew! I finally finished it after a long pause. This chap is in a rush, so I beg for your understanding if this chappie is the worst! But I did my best on it! (-_-")**

**Anyway, enjoy it, ne~!**

**Oh, and, thank you very much for my reviewers in the previous chap:  
>-starred: yep! this is my update! enjoy! XD<br>-CodeHalo: Thank you! I'll inform you whenever I need ANY help! You're a good friend.. ^^  
>-Frost190: THANKS! Plus means good! XD Hehe, iya. Sory lama kali baru update.. =P<br>-BlcK n0w: Thank you. Here's my update.. ^^  
>-Nancy Haibara: Yeah, Fong is so kind! ^^ Haha, it's called 'Pregnant women are scary..'<br>-Cloudysmile: Hehehe, that's right! But seems like our Luche can't control her emotion that well! But maa, Aria was born healthy and smily, right? XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6. Money and Illusion<strong>

"Illusionist..?" Reborn asked his acquintace, Diego. Diego was showing him an article about a famous illusionist in their town. His name is Viper. Not to mention the amount of money he got from his jobs.

"Must be nice to have an uncommon ability like him, huh? Illusionists are rare, so if there is one, they're famous.." Diego said while reading the newspaper.

'_I have friend with an uncommon ability too. But she doesn't have that much money.._' Reborn thought while sipping his espresso.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I don't have much money?" Luche asked. She and Reborn are inside the café they used to visit. Sometimes they asked Lal and Colonello or Fong and his sister(and niece) to come too. But they're busy right now. Well, not many peole have much free time like these two.<p>

"Well, you see. I read an article about an illusionist this morning and he looks like he has much money. While you look like you don't.." Reborn said with his poker face.

"But I'm not poor! And anyway, I don't have any uncommon ability that's as strong as an illusionist. And if I ever have, I won't ask for money through that abilty.." she denied quickly. She pouted a little too.

"Then that illusionist is greedy.." Reborn said.

"What's his name, by the way?" Luche asked curiously. "Viper.." Reborn said calmly. _Viper! That's the candidate of the Mist Arcobaleno!_

"Viper.. is it? Umm.. why don't we visit him, Reborn?" Luche suggested. Reborn choked his espresso.

"Why? So suddenly.." he asked. _We just spend our tea time for a while! Anyway, I don't know where he lives!_

"Hey, waitress. Do you know where the famous illusionist, Viper live?" Luche asked one of the waitresses.

"Oi! At least listen to someone's question.."

* * *

><p>"We came here after all, huh?" Reborn said while slapping his forehead. He's cursing himself for being so weak of Luche's beg. And her puppy eyes, of course. But.. the thing he's weak of the most is.. her infamous <strong>scary-pregnant-woman slap<strong>."Why do I have to come with you two too-much-free-time couple?" Lal asked while crossing her hands in front of her chest. Looks so pissed. "I have an actual work here!" Lal whined. "And where exactly is this place?" Lal shouted when she saw the already-run-down hut.

"Don't worry, Lal. It's not like this place is haunted or something.." Luche said with a smile. Which is as bright as the sun if you see it with a telescope.

"Don't worry, my ass! And your smile is making it sounds suspicious, oi!" Lal whined again.

"Chill, Lal.." Colonello said with a wide grin plastered on his face. Making Lal narrowed her eyes on him. "And what are you lowlife doing here?"

"I'm here to accompany you.." he said with a realllyyy suspicious smile. Earning Lal's digusted expression.

"How sweet.." Luche said. "YOU BELIEVE IT FOR REAL?"Lal yelled at Luche. Then she threw a death glare at Colonello. "You better be prepared for your pusihment after this, Colonello.." she said.

"Punishment for what, Commander Lal?" Colonello asked.

"For skipping training, you scum! Go mirror yourself! You're a student of COMSUBIN, bastard! You're supposed to run, push-up, sit-up, squat jump, and do many other more useful things right now!" Lal yelled at him and throw her tantrum everywhere. While Colonello is just grinning like he's enjoying the bad words. Is he a masochist?

After Lal is done with her lecture(?), she turned to see Luche. "Are you sure this is the right house? It seems like no one even lived here.." Lal said while examining the house.

"Of course I'm sure. The name is right here.." Luche said while pointing at a small rusted board with a 'Viper's House' written on it. "There aren't many 'Viper' out there in Italy.." Luche said.

"There are vipers in the COMSUBIN's training field sometimes!" Colonello said. And when he said 'vipers', he means 'vipers'. (Viper means a poisonous snake)"She means the owner of this house's name, _kono kuso gaki!_" Lal shouted while punching Colonello's face.

"You two make a great comedian group.." Luche said while smiling and sweatdropping.

"But we need another member with less comedy sense.." Colonello said while elbowing Luche. "Me?" Luche asked. "Yay! We're comedy trio!" Colonello said with his right hand holding Lal's hand up and his left one holding Luche's.

"Stop it this instant, you idiot!" Lal said as she slapped away Colonello's hand as hard as she can.

"Come on, everybody. Just enter this house already!" Reborn said as his patience is at its limit. Just hearing the two of them _plus Luche _could already drive him crazy!

"B-but this house looks like it has never been taken care of. So the person you're searching for might not be here, right?" Lal said. Trying to search for any excuses she can come up with. ANYTHING! As long as she doesn't have to enter that.. creepy hut.

"Are you scar-" BUK! Before Colonello could finish his sentence, Lal punch him right on his face. Yes. Face. Oh! And specifically, on his nose. So it's bleeding now.

"Ahaha. You're strong as always, Lal.." Colonello said with a smile. Lal huffed. "Hmph!" she turned away.

"My.. Does it hurt, Colonello-kun?" Luche said concernedly while wiping the blood on Colonello's nose with her tissue. And she used another one to plug his nose.

Reborn, who is now behind Luche flinch. '_I wonder why.. this kind of scene pissed me off!_' he said in mind. Without him noticing, he emits some murderous aura behind him. It's black and thick.

'_Why is he glaring at me like that?_' Colonello said in mind while smiling nervously as he saw Reborn behind Luche who's glaring at him with a death glare and is emitting a kind of aura that _maybe _could kill him right here, right now.

"Luche.." Reborn said when he grabbed the green-haired woman's wrist. She startled a bit before she tilted her head to see him. "What is it, Reborn?" she asked.

"Let's go. We're wasting time here.." Reborn said as he drag Luche along with him to enter the house. Luche smiled when she saw the expression of the paranoid hitman. '_What a kid..'_

"Come on, Lal! We should go too!" Colonello said while holding Lal's hand. But she quickly pulled away. "I-I'm not scared so I don't need you to hold my hand!" she said stubbornly while blushing before she walked away.

"If you say so.." Colonello said while grinning. Then he followed Lal to the haunted hut(?)

* * *

><p>"Hmm? There are four unknown people entering my area?" a guy with black coat and hood that covered half of his face said with his expressionless face while typing on a computer keyboard. Watching a huge screen that showed him the scene of Reborn, Luche, Lal, and Colonello entering his territory.<p>

"Interesting.." he said with a small smirk. He clicked the mouse and made some move on the computer screen. "Shall I welcome them with my special greeting..?"

* * *

><p>Reborn, Luche, Lal, and Colonello are entering the forbidden territory of the famous illusionist, Viper! What awaits them inside of the looks-like-it's-haunted hut? Will it be ghost? Assassin? MONEY? Or would it be.. some illusions made by the candidate of the Mist Arcobaleno to welcome them?<p>

Look forward for the next exciting chappie! See you again desu~! *Haru mode*

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN! Sorry if this chappie is bad! But I just hope you'll review! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! TT^TT<strong>

**Just one review will form a smile in my face :) Even in greatest sorrow, it'll cheer me up! XD**

**Next: ~Chap 7. The Indigo Mist, Viper~**


	7. The Indigo Mist, Viper

**Hi, minna! Thank you for the wait! Here's the next chappie~!**

**Thank you for the reviewers from the previous chapter:  
>-starred: Here's my the new chapter~! XD<br>-Frost190: Yeah, Reborn's an insensitive guy~ But maybe he'll realize it soon.. ^^  
>-BlcK n0w: Yeah, it's cute~ Here's the new chappie~<strong>

**Enjoy this chappie too, ne~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7. The Indigo Mist, Viper<strong>

If all of you remember, the previous chapter ended with Reborn, Luche, Lal, and Colonello entering the hut and Viper is watching them through a monitor. Why is there even a monitor when he lives in a hut? Well, if you want to know, read carefully ne! XP

* * *

><p>"Th-th-this hut is dark!" Lal said with a trembling voice, though she tried her best to sound brave.<p>

Inside of the hut is dark. Yes, as dark as Lal said. You know it's REALLY dark since Lal is so scared. Even the four of them couldn't see each other's face once the door was shut. Lal really hope, from her deepest heart, that she won't encounter something occult.

BRUGH! A sound of something hit the ground.

"EEK!" Lal jumped and quickly hugged the arm of the person nearest to her. Colonello flinched a bit when he felt someone touching his hand. He grinned and blushed. "You're really scared, huh, La-HII!" Colonello jumped when he saw the person who was touching him is Reborn. Yes, REBORN.

Meanwhile, Lal is sticking herself up to Luche and didn't want to let go of her arm. "Calm down, Lal.." Luche said while smiling brightly. How can she act so calm in a place like this?

Back to Colonello and Reborn. "HOLY FUCK! Why are you the one who held my hand!" Colonello shouted.

"How am I supposed to know!" Reborn shouted back. _Honestly, I want to hold Luche's hand!_

"Shit! And I really wanted to hold Lal's hand!" Colonello shouted again. "I want to hold Luche's hand too!" Reborn shouted back again. The room silenced for a while before suddenly Reborn coughed after he's back to his senses.

"I mean.. It's much more better than holding your filthy hand.." Reborn said with his calm tone.

"Whose hand are you calling filthy? You're filthy yourself! That sideburns are the proof!" Colonello yelled while pointing at Reborn's sideburns. "Stop saying filthy! Don't you know someone once said it's attractive?" Reborn yelled.

**PLAK!** Colonello and Reborn felt the hot sensation on one of their cheeks. Is it a punch? Or is it a hit? No, it's.. The Legendary: Luche's Scary-Pregnant-Woman Slap! And it successfully landed both of them to the ground.

"Behave!" Luche said with a very scary tone, but her face still shows a smile. Incredible for her to be able to see Reborn and Colonello's cheeks in such a dark place.

"It's so dark, Luche.." Lal said while holding someone's hand. Yes, SOMEONE. Who knows who that someone is. But Luche quickly turned around to see Lal in the dark. "I'm here, Lal. Who are you talking to?" she asked. Lal froze for a while and start to examine the person beside her. Yeah, that person is wearing a white outfit, just like Luche. But there's bloodstain on it. W-wait, wait, wait! Wait a minute! Did I say bloodstain? Oh yes, it's **bloodstain.**

"Good morning.." that person said with a wide smile while her bangs covered her face, though one of her eye was seen through it and some blood on her face. Oh and! The blood is dripping from her chin.

"G-" Lal stepped back a little. Luche, Reborn, and Colonello also happen to see that person. She looks like Sa***o. They widened their eyes in surprised and horrified. And they also stepped backward.

"GYYAAAAAAAA!" the four of them yelled before they ran towards the exit as fast as they can. (Note: Luche is pregnant, but she decided to run after all)

But when they arrived, the door is locked. Reborn and Colonello used all of their strength to try to open the door, but unfortunately, they failed. "GAH! I can't take this! I have to use force!" both of them said as Reborn took out his gun and Colonello took out his rifle.

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute! Where did you get those?" Luche asked. Confused by how their weapons appeared when a while ago, seems like that weapons aren't there. But Lal patted Luche's shoulder hardly.

"Th-th-that doesn't matter anymore, right? As long as we can get out of here!" Lal said while trying to keep her jaw in the right place. Because it's trembling too hard and it feels like it's going to broke off. "Colonello!" Lal called. Colonello turned around to see his Commander. "What is it, Lal?" he asked. "Fire!" she said as she raised one of her hands up.

"Got it!" he said as he and Reborn began to fire all the bullets inside their weapons. BANG! BANG! BANG! DOR! DOR! DOR! Yee-ha! *Am I a cowgirl? O.o*

Finally, the door disappeared. I mean, because they fired to much bullet, nothing's left. As they see the light outside, they quickly ran out of that place. "Land!" Lal said as she lied herself on the ground happily.

"Wow. My strict and fearsome Commander who killed a bear with bare hands now trembled like crazy because of ghost.." Colonello teased her. She got up and quickly landed a punch right on his face. "Bear and ghost are different stories!" she said stubbornly.

"Hey, people!" Reborn stated. All of them turned their attention to him.

"Don't you think it's weird for a famous illusionist to live in a run-down **hut**?" he said as he putted his fingers under his chin.

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT SINCE THE BEGINNING!" Lal yelled on the top of her lung. She's furious now. Since the beginning, she already asked them a couple of time, are they sure about this hut as the illusionist's house or not!

* * *

><p>"Huh..? They've already figured it out? No fun.." Viper said with a bored voice while watching his monitor. Then he stood up from his seat. He walked slowly towards the door. "I better greet them properly. Maybe they'll pay me for a job.." he muttered before he closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Illusion, you say!" Luche, Lal, and Colonello yelled in unison. Reborn nodded.<p>

"This is the only conclusion I can come up with. The owner of this hut, the famous illusionist, Viper is covering the whole house with his illusion. I don't know for what reason he did that though. But don't you think it's weird for him who has that much money to live in a place like this?" Reborn stated distinctly.

"Now that you mention it.." Luche said while wondering.

"He should've been living in a huge house or mansion.." Lal said. "Or a castle!" Colonello added. BUK! "Shut up!" Lal said after she gave her student a hit on his head.

"Splendid.." someone appeared from inside the hut. He's wearing and all-black outfit. Covering almost all his body and half of his face. Yes, that's the most famous illusionist, Viper! "..But I won't give you any reward related to money.." he added.

"YOU!" Reborn and Lal said in unsion while pointing at him. Luche just smiled and Colonello is confused.

"Hm?"

"You are the one in that room that time, right?" Lal said while walking towards him.

"And you rejected Luche's cookies too that time!" Reborn said while walking towards him too.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Reborn! How many times do you think it already is?" Lal whined. "What are you talking about?" Reborn asked innocently. "I mean the cookies, idiot!" she said as pulled Reborn's sideburns. "Everytime we meet one of the people from that room, all you said was about the cookies, cookies, and espresso!" she whined while pulling the sideburns as hard as she can.

"What are the two of you talking about..?" Viper asked.

"Don't you remember? We met several weeks ago in that room!" Reborn and Lal said. Viper silenced himself for a while before he parted his lips to talk. "Sorry, I don't remember anything about that. I've never seen your faces.." he said.

"Then get rid of that freakin' hood, you B***H!" Lal shouted while Reborn tried to hold her back before she killed something.

"Ah.. Maybe I'll remember with some reminder.." he said offering one of his hands. "What is it?" Lal asked.

"What a stupid child. I mean money. M-O-N-E-Y.." he said. And he even spelled every of its letters.

"You B*****D!" Lal shouted on the top of her lung. PANG!

* * *

><p>"Heya.. I didn't mean to ask for your wealth, I just ask for some money.." Viper said slowly as Luche took care of the wound on his right cheek. It's swollen and it's red. Plus, he received a death glare from Reborn.<p>

The five of them are now sitting on a comfortable couch inside of a luxurious living room. Yeah, it's Viper's real house! It was covered in illusion before, but now the real thing is shown by Viper after he received Lal's Monster Commander Slap! (Yay! Luche got a slapping rival! XD)

"You ask for some money when you're already this rich? And what's the point in covering your house with illusion!" Lal said as she slammed the table.

"To prevent burglary.." Viper answered calmly. "WHAT THE HELL!" Lal shouted again.

"You see. When people see a scary hut, they won't even have guts to get near, so I don't have to be afraid of burglar anymore. You know how important money is.." he explained. BUAK!

"**How the hell should I know something freakin' unimportant like that?**" Lal said after she sent a punch on Viper's _another _cheek.

"Money is important, you naïve. I don't need anything except that. You don't know when the world crisis will come again.." he said while rubbing newly wounded cheek.

"You are the naïve one, you freakin' illusionist scum!" Lal shouted at him. But then she inhaled deeply. "I'm going home!" she said while walking away.

"Wait, Lal! I'll go with you!" Colonello said while following Lal.

"Then, I guess we'll go home too, Viper-san. Pleased to meet you. Ah! Sorry about the late introduction. My name is Luche from the GiglioNero Famiglia. This Reborn from Vongola Famiglia. And the two from before are Lal Mirch and Colonello-kun from COMSUBIN.." Luche said. Viper nodded.

"I respect the GilgioNero. It's a pleasant to meet you.." Viper said.

"Come on, Luche!" Reborn said. He's already in front of the exit door. "Coming!" Luche said while running slowly towards Reborn. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run? You're pregnant.." he said while caressing her tummy.

"Hehe.. Sorry, Reborn.." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"GilgioNero.. Vongola.. COMSUBIN..? This is going to be interesting.." Viper said with a small smile while counting his money.<p>

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa! It's bad! XD This is a bad chapter, but I just hope all of you who read this would review, because it'll make me feel so happy and will support me to write the next chapter A.S.A.P! ^^<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 8. The Skull From Hell~**


	8. The Skull From Hell

**Hi, minna who supported me until this far! I luv you ALL! XD**

**Thank you especially for my reviewers in the previous chap:  
>-BlcK n0w: Te-He, I hope so too~! XP<br>-starred: here's my update as usual~! XD  
>-Frost190: Yeah, no one can explain the fear of ghost! It's just scary and all.. =w= And Colonello and Reborn's part, I also find it hilarious! XD<br>-CodeHalo: Hehehe, no prob, CH-chan. School must be tiring. Don't neglect school just for reading fanfic, it's bad, y'know~ XD And yeah, I listened to Viper's song, Maboroshi no Arcobaleno the other day and it inspired me so much about his character.. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 8. The Skull From Hell<strong>

A nice windy day at COMSUBIN. The weather is great, so the students have no problem in their training. Well, if they do have problem, they won't have any guts to say it. Because their monster commander will grill them with barbeque sauce on a yakitori fryer if they complaint.

"Eh? Reborn is busy? How unusual.. Then you won't be able to be the too-much-free-time couple anymore.." Lal said with a sarcasm tone at the last sentence.

Luche is visiting the COMSUBIN because Reborn can't accompany her today. So she decided to see Lal and Colonello instead. Asking if they have any free time or not.

"I apologize, Luche. But as what I told you before, I have an actual work, so I'm busy. Besides, my students need my care.." Lal said as he picked up one of the small stone from the ground. "Especially THAT one!" Lal said as she threw the stone as hard as she can to Colonello who is waving at her. She's satisfied once she saw the stone successfully hit his beautiful(ugly) blond hair. And she giggled when she saw blood coming out. Is she a sadist?

Luche lowered her head. She sighed. Today will be a long day to go. She hated it when Reborn is busy. Especially if none of her friends would accompany her either.

"Here.." Lal said as she handed Luche a ticket. Luche raised her head to see the ticket. "What is this, Lal?" she asked.

"It's a present I got from my Boss yesterday. I got two of them, so.. why don't you use it in my stead?" Lal explained while scratching her cheek with her finger.

"But I want to go with you.." Luche said with her puppy-eyes. Lal sweated and then sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'll go with you. But this is the last time. I'll be fired if I skip work too much.." Lal said in defeat. Well, just like Reborn, she's also afraid by Luche's legendary slap. Though she knows Luche won't slap her, but.. who knows, right?

"Really? I'm so happy!" Luche said as she jumped and hugged Lal.

"Hey, hey. Don't jump. You're pregnant.." Lal said with concern. Seriously, did Luche ever think about her pregnancy?

"Colonello!" Lal shouted the name of her most precious (torture-able) student.

Colonello ran towards her as quick as possible. While his head is still bleeding. "What is it, La-" **PLAK! **Now, it's the Legendary Monster Commander Slap. "Call me Commander, dumbass!"

"I-I see.. What is it, Commander?" Colonello said while keeping his smile and his hand cupping his wounded cheek.

"I'll be gone for a while, so I'll have you responsible for the rest of the training. Don't you dare to skip it, or I swear I'll make you eat spaghetti through your fucking nose!" Lal said while stabbing his nose with her index finger.

"But, La- I mean, Commander! I want to go with you!" Colonello said. "Stop the nonsense! Gimme privacy, you asshole! I need to spend my time with my girl fella!" Lal whined as her saliva spreading around Colonello's handsome(?) face.

"I see.. Then I'll take care of this place for you.." Colonello said slowly and his soul is coming out from his mouth. He walked away with his pale appearance which make Lal sweatdropped when she saw him acting like that. But her decision is certain and she won't change it no matter what! Under the name of COMSUBIN!

"Lal, let's go!" Luche said excitedly. Lal smiled and sighed. Luche looked like a little girl when she's happy like that.

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san. Boss said she wanted to meet you.." Diego said to Reborn who is doing some documents. Actually, he looks quite frustrated by his work.<p>

"Really? I got it. Tell her to wait for a while. I'm almost finished.." Reborn said with his frustrated face. Well, actually he wasn't frustrated because of the work, but because he wanted to finish it as soon as possible so he can run from this place and meet Luche wherever she is right now. But now his Boss said she wanted to meet him!

'_Sigh.. Guess today I won't be able to meet her.._' he said in mind but quickly shook his head. '_What am I thinking? It's just for one day! It won't hurt just not seeing her for one day!_'

After a while, he walked towards his Boss's room. Yes, Vongola's Eight Boss and the only female Boss through Vongola's history, Daniela.

"Reborn.." she uttered with her straight and cold face. Her expression is always this way. Looking at a person with that cold gaze. But her leadership makes her a great Boss.

"May I know why I'm being called here, Boss?" Reborn asked with formal language.

"May I ask you where have you been these days? It looks like you skip your work a couple of times. It's not like you. Did something happen?" she asked with an unchanged expression. But Reborn knew she's worried about him. Though he can't bring himself to say that he skip work to play with his new friend.

"Nothing, Boss. But I've found something new in my life so I decided to follow it. My sincere apologize to make you worry.." Reborn said politely.

"I see. Then, why don't we go for refreshing..?" she asked as she stood from her seat and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder while showing Reborn two tickets. "I got these from my acquaintance this morning. It's a waste if I don't use it.." she said still with her expressionless face.

Reborn showed a quite puzzled look at first, but then his lips formed a small smile. He closed his eyes for a while and walked towards his Boss. He opened his eyes and say, "As you wish, Boss.."

"Hn.." Daniela walked outside the office, followed by Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Wow~!" Luche can't help but being amazed by the environment she never saw before. There are several big tents stand in this field. There are many people here and they all looks so happy. There are some clowns, and some animal parades. This is.. a CIRCUS!<p>

"Lal, Lal! Is this by any chance.. a circus? It's circus, right?" Luche said while pulling Lal's sleeve and her eyes are sparkling and glistening like a small child who come to the circus for the first time.

"Is this your first time?" Lal asked. Luche nodded. Lal smiled.

"Okay! Then, we have to enjoy it to our fullest today!" Lal said fired up. Luche nodded again while giggling. "I've always wanted to come here.." she said. '_If just Reborn was here.._'

* * *

><p>"Boss.." Reborn asked while sweatdropping. "Hn?" Daniela who happen to stood beside him replied.<p>

"May I ask. By any chance, is this a.. circus? Is it a circus?" Reborn asked while looking at his Boss.

"Of course it is. If it's not, what do you think it is?" Daniela asked. Then she showed the tickets to Reborn. "Look. There's a big 'CIRCUS' written on this.."

"How could I know if you keep the hold of the tickets this whole time?" Reborn asked while sweatdropping again. Honestly, his Boss is a very difficult person to deal with. And her expressions never change. It's hard to guess what she's thinking. Maybe even Luche can't figure it out.

"Don't whine too much, Reborn. You'll get old.." she said while walking slowly towards the main tent.

"May I ask why are you entering the main tent when we were just arrived?" Reborn asked his Boss. Daniela stopped and stood on her spot for a while. "Then, where should we go?" she asked.

"Usually, people enjoy the minor attraction first.." Reborn said. Daniela offered her hand to him. "Then, I guess you should lead.." she said. Reborn stared at her hand for a while before he finally understood what his Boss is trying to tell him. He let out a heavy sigh, then grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. Geez, she's so complicated.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh? Was that Reborn just now?<em>" Lal said in mind when she saw Reborn just walked pass her. Holding hands with an unknown woman! She rubbed her eyes and then she shook her head to get rid of the thought. "Impossible! He's not that popular with women!" Lal said.

"Huh? What did you say, Lal?" Luche, who is concentrating at the clown's attractions asked her. Lal then looked at her and shook her head. "It's nothing.."

"Hey, Lal. Do you know how to do that?" Luche asked while pointing at the juggling clown.

"The hell should I know how! I've never wrote 'I want to be a clown' on my elementary essay!" Lal said furiously. A little pissed off.

Luche giggled. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just amazing.." Luche said while staring at the clown with her oh-so-warm gaze. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the wind. Autumn is coming.

"There are still many things I don't know in my life.."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Reborn accidentally bumped into someone and make him fell to the ground. Reborn quickly offered his hand to help him get up. That person was about to took his offer, but he stopped his hand before it touched Reborn's.<p>

"You!" he pointed at Reborn. Reborn titled his head. But he quickly realized. "Oh, you!"

Daniela just stared at them with her blank gaze.

* * *

><p>After playing around for a while, Lal and Luche finally entered the main tent to watch the main show. It's written on the ticket. The main show will be a show of a stuntman with nickname 'The Skull From Hell'<p>

Luche and Lal sat on the front line so that they can watch the show clearly. But half of the reason is.. of course, because Luche insisted it.

"I can't wait for the main show to start.." Luche said happily.

"Ah.. I certainly am curious about the main show. And its name is really cool too.." Lal said while looking at the ticket. Luche nodded.

"**For the honored visitor, we will present the main show! The professional stuntman, The Skull From Hell will show us his unique ability on his motorcycle!"**

*applause*

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gyyaaa! Sorry for not appearing Skull in this chap! *bows repeatedly*<strong>

**I promise he'll appear more in the next chap! X(**

**By the way, today is June 9th. Do you know what day is this? Yeah! It's Mukuro-sama's birthday! XD *squeal* Tanjoubi Omedeto ne, Mukuro-sama~! Itsumo shiawase ni narimasu youni!**

**Hehe, sorry for the useless sentences above.. X9**

**Next: ~Chap 9. The Purple Cloud, Skull~**

**Hey you who read this! Do you see the button below? Click it and write something! It'll make me really happy! Whoever you are! XD**


	9. The Purple Cloud, Skull

**At last! I've finished writing this chap! Gosh! I'm really out of idea here! Well, I hope you will enjoy it though.. ^^**

**By the way, thanks for the people who reviewed my previous chapter:  
>-BlcK n0w: Umm.. I guess Skull's appearance can't be that hilarious since I did this chap in rush..<br>-Frost190: Oh, it caused a little misunderstanding, but Luche is not a jealous type, so I guess the reaction is not expected.. ^^  
>-CodeHalo: Yeah! Eating spaghetti through our nose is hurt! But it's Colonello's fault for not obeying the order! XP<br>-starred: here's my update.. ^^  
>-LiGhTdArK-GiRlz: Thanks~! XD And here's my update~!<br>-Nancy Haibara: Jealous Luche? Maybe~ ;) Yeah, I'm not sure myself if Daniela's character is like that, but.. who cares as long as she's fit to be in this comedy fic! ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 9. The Purple Cloud, Skull<strong>

"You stupid COMSUBIN freak! What the hell are you doing here?" Reborn whined when he took a seat on the back row inside the main tent. Daniela sat beside him, and Colonello sat on the other side.

"It's not like I was stalking on Lal or something!" Colonello said bluntly.

"I never said you do!" Reborn replied with anger. Well, it's already frustrating to take care of his complicated Boss, and now he met someone he hated because of a certain incident in front of Viper's house. (see chapter 6)

"It's just.. I want to spend time in circus with Lal.." Colonello said sadly while sniffing and wiping his fake tears with a piece of cloth. So dramatic.

"Eh? Your Commander is here too?" Reborn asked. Daniela is still staring at them with her poker face. Spacing out as the two men argue with a very unimportant matter.

"Yeah. Lal is here with your friend, Luche.." Colonello said.

"Luche is here?" Reborn asked while standing from his seat. Much to Colonello and Daniela's surprise.

"Y-yeah.. What's the matter, dude?" Colonello asked. Suddenly Reborn sit again. "It's nothing.." Reborn said calmly. '_So Luche is here.._' Reborn said as his lips curved into a small smile. Then he looked around, trying to find the green-haired woman's figure.

* * *

><p>"Whoa~! Lal, I can't wait for the main attraction!" Luche said excitedly while shaking Lal.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. So stop shaking me. I feel dizzy.." Lal groaned. Luche stopped while still smiling. "I'm so happy.." she said. Lal stared at her for a while before she smiled. "Good if you do.."

Luche turned her attention to the main field. Waiting nervously for The Skull From Hell. Lal stared at her from the corner of her eyes. '_Luche always looks so adorable. I wonder if.. I can be just like her.._'

"Aw.. They said the main attraction will be delayed for a moment.." Luche said disappointedly. She pouted.

"Don't be childish, Luche. They'll show some minor attractions before the main one.." Lal said. Luche nodded after she sighed.

"Luche.." someone called for Luche. She turned around to see the person just to be surprised a little before she smiled widely.

* * *

><p>"You damn stalker! So you left the duty you were assigned on and come here?" Reborn asked Colonello.<p>

"Don't blame me! I can't just organize those bastards and imagining Lal in a circus without me!" Colonello said bluntly again.

"Duty is the top priority!"

"You're being silly! My top priority is love!"

"Keep your mouth shut, blond-idiot! You're a student of COMSUBIN! What the hell is that ridiculous top priority?"

"OH, SHUT UP! DON"T YOU KNOW THE WOMAN BESIDE YOU JUST DISAPPEARED?" Colonello shouted. Much to Reborn's surprise. He quickly turned around to see Daniela, but she's not there anymore.

"Oh, shit! That complicated Boss!"

* * *

><p>"Daniela, long time no see!" Luche said while holding Daniela's hands and smiled widely. Daniela nodded in return.<p>

"Someone you know, Luche?" Lal asked. Luche nodded happily.

"She's my friend, Lal. Her name is Daniela. Daniela, this is Lal Mirch from COMSUBIN.." Luche introduced them.

"Oh.. Nice to meet you.." Lal said while bowing a little. So is Daniela.

"Have a seat, Daniela.." Luche said while pointing on a seat beside her. Daniela nodded before she took the seat. Lal stared at Daniela from the corner of her eyes. '_If I'm not mistaken.. she's the woman I saw with Reborn earlier.._'

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Reborn shouted while looking around the tent for his Boss. '<em>So troublesome!<em>'

"Oi, that woman was your BOSS? Then.. she is the famous Vongola Ottavo?" Colonello asked.

"Ah.." Reborn nodded. "But she's so complicated. Even though she's still my precious Boss.."

"Hey! That's her, right?" Colonello said as he pointed at Daniela who sat on the front row. Reborn huffed and then walked towards her. When he's arrived beside her, he patted her shoulder. She turned around to see him.

"Reborn.." she uttered.

"Where have you been, Boss? I was panicked.." he said while sighing. Then he held her hand so she could stand from her seat.

"You were panic? That's not good for your health.." Daniela said. _'Whose fault do you think it is!' _Reborn shouted in mind.

"Reborn?" Luche who sat beside Daniela uttered when she saw Reborn. Reborn widened his eyes when he saw her. Oh, how he wanted to hug her immediately because of yearning. But he has a pride as a man, so he held his urge.

"Luche?" Reborn uttered.

Luche saw Reborn holding Daniela's hand, and she started to think. '_Reborn is holding Daniela's hand? What kind of relationship do they have?_' -she completely ignore the age difference between them(Daniela is almost 40 and Reborn is still middle 20) and the fact that Daniela is Reborn's **Boss.**

Suddenly, tears fell from her eye, much to her and everyone's surprise. "Eh?" she touched her cheek that's still a little wet.

"Luche, what's wrong?" Reborn asked. Lal's frowned concernedly.

Luche wiped her tears and then shook her head. She smiled brightly after she took a deep breath. "I don't understand why but my chest hurts a little. Don't mind me.." she said while waving her hands. But Reborn stared at her for a while. "I'm fine, really.." she said when she realized Reborn's staring at her.

Reborn stretched out his hand to reach Luche's face so he could wipe her tears, but suddenly..

**THANK YOU FOR THE WAIT, AUDIENCE! THE SKULL FROM HELL WILL PERFORM AFTER THIS!**

"KYAAA!" a scream could be heard outside the tent. Something huge suddenly broke inside the tent.

"What the HELL is that thing!" Lal shouted as she stood from her seat.

"It's an octopus.." Daniela said calmly. "Don't say that so casually! Don't you think its size is a little extraordinary?" Lal shouted.

"Don't worry, audience!" a purple-haired motorcycle rider suddenly appeared. "I'll take of the thing he-AH!" the octopus quickly slammed him and successfully threw him to the air.

"What's with that lame major appearance?" Lal murmured while sweatdropping.

"We'll take care of things here!" Colonello said as he pointed his rifle to the GIANT octopus. "AGAIN? WTH! Where exactly did you get that?" Lal shouted when pointing at his rifle.

"I always carry this with me!" Colonello said with an eye-wink. '_Eeww.._' Lal said in mind.

"Let's fight!" Daniela said while jumping to the center of the tent where the octopus goes berserk. She brought out her crossbow and quickly lit the sky flame around it. Reborn also took out his gun. While Colonello threw a shotgun to Lal. Signaling her to fight with him too. Lal nodded and jumped to the center field.

"Luche.." Reborn said as he looked back to the woman behind him. Luche tilted her head. "What, Reborn?" she asked. "Don't go anywhere. Just sit there.." Reborn said without looking at her. She smiled brightly and nodded. "I won't go anywhere.."

With only several gunshots from Reborn, Colonello, and Lal, plus Daniela's arrows, they successfully took down the giant octopus. And found that the person who was hit by octopus is staring at them with sparkling eyes. "Amazing.." he uttered. Reborn and Colonello landed their gazes at him.

"What is it? You're the earlier poor octopus victim?" Reborn said coldly.

"What's your name, _kora_? Poor guy.." Colonello teased. "It's Skull!" he answered.

"Skull? Why does that name sound familiar?" Colonello murmured to himself. "It's the main show's name, stupid.." Lal said while narrowing her eyes on him.

"What?" Colonello said while widening his eyes. "You mean this pathetic guy was supposed to be the main show?" Colonello asked. Lal nodded, though she's sweatdropping.

"What are your names, if I may ask?" Skull asked Reborn and Colonello. "My name is Reborn. My occupation is hitman. And I loved espresso.." Reborn said. No one asked neither his occupation nor his favorite drink though.

"My name is Colonello and I'm a student in COMSUBIN. My Commander is this woman, Lal Mirch, _kora!_" Colonello said while pointing at Lal. Doing a double introduction.

"And these two women are?" Skull asked when he saw Luche and Daniela.

"I'm Luche and this is Daniela.." Luche introduced.

"My, my.. This new guy seems to admire us, Reborn. It's nice to have a lackey~" Colonello said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah.. But treating him nicely wouldn't be bad too.." Reborn said with a small smile.

"My goodness! The women are all charming!" Skull said as he gave a triple hug with Luche, Lal, and Daniela. Making a small vein appeared in both Reborn and Colonello's head.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!" they said as they send him a punch that successfully threw him away for the second time.

"I've changed my mind about treating him nicely!" Reborn huffed. Colonello nodded in agreement.

"Hey, don't you think the guy named Skull just now looks familiar?" Lal asked. Reborn think for a while before something popped in his mind. "In that room!" Reborn and Lal said in unison and Luche smiled.

_Cloud Arcobaleno candidate, checked!_

* * *

><p>Today in COMSUBIN, at the lunch break to be precise. Everyone is enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria. So are Colonello and some of his fellow student friends. But suddenly, the most feared woman in COMSUBIN alias Lal Mirch appeared in front of Colonello's table. Making his friends quickly got away from that place.<p>

"Hey, Lal! What's up?" he asked. In the COMSUBIN, he's the only one that has guts to greet her like that. He looked at both of the woman's hands and spotted two plates of.. spaghetti?

"Hey, Lal. What is that for? Do you want me to eat it?" he asked. Lal nodded while smiling suspiciously. "Of course. Eat it.." she said. But she quickly slammed the plate on his face. "..Through your nose, bastard!" she added furiously.

"Ouch, Lal! What was that for?" he yelled. Rubbing his face that's covered with certain pasta. It's Italy for GOD's sake, so pasta rules! XD

"I told you not to leave the training while I'm gone right? Why did you come to the circus yesterday? Do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups after lunch, IMMEDIATELY!" she shouted until most of the glasses in the cafeteria broke.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, I know. It's no-good, but any review is warmly welcomed~ ^^<strong>

**Next: ~Chap 10. Arcobaleno Curse and Mad Scientist~**


	10. Arcobaleno Curse and Mad Scientist

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I personally hate Verde, so I don't have much idea for how to make him appear in this chap.. ==" For all of you who likes Verde, I'm deeply sorry! X(**

**Anyway, as usual, thanks for my reviewers:  
>-CodeHalo: Of course Daniela <em>was<em> interested in dating guys.. ^^ seriously, that's the reason she has a child, right? XD And for Colonello, it's the punishment for disobeying Commander Lal!  
>-Frost190: Yeah! Maybe in this world(I mean KHR world), only Colonello who enjoyed having a Commander like Lal! XD Anyway, thank you for saying chap 9 is hilarious.. ^^<br>-BlcK n0w: Daniela is that funny? Really? o.O  
>-LiGhTdARk-GiRlz: Lal being like Luche? If that really happen, Amano Akira must be in a really huge depress! Haha! XD<br>-Nancy Haibara: Yeah, maybe she likes him a little.. ^^ Of course! Lal is the second most fearsome person in KHR after Hibari! XD Yes, this chap is about Verde~  
>-starred: here's my update~ ^^<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy it ne~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 10. Arcobaleno Curse and Mad Scientist<strong>

Today in COMSUBIN, it's a beautiful day. Autumn has come and most of the days, the weather is great. Though it rains sometimes. The students here in COMSUBIN are doing their training seriously so they can graduate safely. And saying a 'goodbye' to their fearsome Commander would be very great! But not for a certain student named Colonello who seems to be enjoying the cruel training very much. He's suspected to be a masochist.

"Hey, today Commander is sick!" Xero said while grinning.

"FOR REAL? Monster Commander is sick? Oh, how long have I waited for this day to come again?" Mike said as he remembered how many times he cursed his Commander so she could absent even for just one day.

"Hey, Colonel..lo?" Xero spotted that Colonello is already missing. He sighed while smiling. '_He's really weird.._'

* * *

><p>Lal is having an incredibly bad headache. But she's trying to stand from her bed and walked slowly to change into her uniform. She rubbed her head. '<em>Damn!<em>' she cursed.

She used all her strength to reach the doorknob. _Cursed my headache! Why am I like this again? Oh, maybe because the a-_

Colonello suddenly opened Lal's bedroom door. "Lal!" he said. Quite in a panic tone. He's sweating. Was he running or something?

"What the hell are you doing here and not doing your cursed training, you blond-bastard?" Lal said with half-opened eyes and low voice. Though the sentence was still harsh as always.

"My-my-my friends said you're sick! I-is the ill severe? You won't die, right?" he asked concernedly. Lal understand that he's worried, but what's the point in adding a 'die' inside his sentence? Is he cursing her? That cursed student!

"I'm fine, idiot! Can't you see I'm just having a headache? Now it gets worse when I saw your freakin' face! Go away!" she said while pushing him away from the doorway and tried to walk. But without her realizing, her balance disappeared and she almost landed herself to the ground if Colonello didn't catch her.

"You're not alright!" he said panicked.

"I'm al-umph!" she quickly stood up while covering her mouth and ran inside her room and into her personal restroom, or bathroom. Colonello quickly followed her. He could hear her throwing up inside the bathroom and the sound on water coming through the tap afterwards.

Colonello approached her. She's wiping the water on her mouth with a towel. The she sighed.

"L-Lal.." Colonello said. "Hn?" Lal asked with her bored face. "What is it? I'm fine now, hurry up and go back to the field.." she said while walking away from him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and she turned around.

"L-Lal.. You're not p-pregnant right?" he asked with a _kind of _serious face. Lal's face turned to shade of deep red at first but she quickly landed a punch on the blond's face with her other hand. "Like HELL I am pregnant!" she yelled at him.

"S-so you're not?" Colonello asked. "Of course not, you dummy! A thought of doing **that **and being pregnant never crossed my mind!" she shouted. "I was drinking some alcohol with Carlitto last night and now I feel like hell! Ouch, ouch! My headache! It's becoming worse because of you.." she whined while holding her head with both of her hands.

"Get the hell outta here! My headache won't heal if you're here! Go train the other students in my place!" Lal said before she kicked Colonello out of her room.

"You're my best student. Don't disappoint me.." she whispered while blushing lightly before she closed the door.

Colonello who's sitting on the ground in front of his Commander's room blinked a couple of times. Did she just mention 'best'? He get up and yelled a "YEAAHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Stupid Colonello.." Lal murmured to herself as he lied on the bed. He covered her face with the back of her palm. "How could he think about <strong>me <strong>getting pregnant? What a ridiculous thought.."

"Speaking about pregnant.. I wonder if Luche's child is alright.."

* * *

><p>"Reborn.." Luche uttered.<p>

"Hn?" the hitman replied. He's walking his slow pace with his favorite companion, Boss of GiglioNero Famiglia, Luche.

"I think you don't have to do it.." Luche said.

"No, _we _have to.." Reborn said. He stopped walking, and Luche also stopped. Reborn rubbed her now-really-big belly and she blush a little, but continue with a smile.

"We have to check on Aria's condition.." Reborn stated before he held her hand and dragged her with him to a nearby hospital. Luche sighed but then smiled again.

* * *

><p>"The condition is very good. Can you see her? She's moving slowly here.." the female doctor said while pointing at the moving baby inside the belly on a monitor. Just by seeing that could make Luche's smile grew wider. She's so happy, knowing that her baby is alright.<p>

"Is this your first child, ma'am?" the doctor asked. Luche nodded while smiling.

"No wonder your husband looks very excited upon seeing his baby.." the doctor said with a smile. Luche blushed and tried to clear the misunderstanding, "He's not my-"

Reborn used his finger to hush her. "Aria is _our _child, right, Luche?" Reborn said. Luche's eyes widened a bit but she suddenly remembered about the promise she made in the store where they met Fong for the first time that Aria is also Reborn's property since then.

Luche smiled. "Yes, she is. Sorry, Reborn.."

* * *

><p>"Huh? Come to your house? But today I'm kinda.." Lal said in phone while pressing a bag of ice on her head, trying to decrease the headache.<p>

"WHAT?" Lal said quite loudly until the bag of ice fell to the ground. "I'm living in your house from now on? How come?" she shouted. It's obviously Luche who's talking on the phone right now.

"I.. I understand.." Lal said before she hung up the phone. "The reason we were assembled that day? Luche is going to tell us..?" she murmured to herself.

"I-I kinda have a bad feeling about this.." she said again before she change to her usual outfit and got out of the room.

Outside, Colonello watched her as she exited COMSUBIN's main gate. He decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Arcobaleno.." Luche uttered.<p>

"Arco what?" Lal asked, trying to clean her ear to listen more clearly.

"Arcobaleno. It means _rainbow, _Commander Lal Mirch.." Reborn, who is sitting beside her said.

Luche nodded before she continued. "The seven of us were assembled to form the seven strongest. To receive the curse of the Arcobaleno. The seven colors of the rainbow. Red resembles storm. Orange resembles sky. Yellow resembles sun. Green resembles thunder. Blue resembles rain. Indigo resembles mist. And purple resembles cloud. All the seven attribute just like the Guardians of the Vongola Famiglia.." Luche explained.

"Who is the orange if I may ask?" Reborn raised his hand. He wanted to know so badly who's going to be the Boss of the Arcobaleno they're talking about.

"It's me.." Luche said. Reborn's eyes widened. _For real? Luche? The BOSS?_

"What's with that unbelievable look? Do you have a problem?" Luche pouted. Reborn shook his head.

"How would that curse effected us?" Viper asked. He's a little curious about this Arcobaleno Curse they're talking about. Though he personally refuse to take the curse unless he received some payment. But he's quite afraid if he said that, he'll receive a monstrous punch from Lal Mirch.

"I don't know about that. Sorry.." Luche said. She's not lying here. She really has no idea what kind of curse they'll receive. She only knew that they'll receive a curse.

"Who cares about that? At least I'm not the only one to receive the curse! Receiving curse together won't be that bad!" Skull said. Everyone nodded in return. At least they're not alone when they receive the curse.

"What are you folks talking about?" Colonello suddenly appeared. Hearing his voice, Lal quickly turn around. "Colonello, you bastard! You disobeyed my order AGAIN!" she yelled as she stood up from her seat.

"E-eh? I-I'm sorry, Lal. I got really curious when I saw you exited the gate.." Colonello said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, you were curious huh?" Lal said while smiling and loading her gun. Colonello sweated terribly while backing away. "H-hey.. Chill, Lal. I-it wasn't on purpose, I swear!" he said nervously.

"I don't buy any excuses!" Lal said as she pointed her gun to him, right on his forehead. He quickly raised both of his hands. "Give up! Give up! I'm realllyyy sorry for disobeying you! Please! Forgive me!" Colonello said panicked.

"Hey, everybody. I made some cookies. Want some?" Luche said while smiling at Lal and Colonello. Lal stared at her for a while before she hid her gun inside her pocket again. She's quite afraid to receive the legendary Luche's Scary Pregnant Woman Slap!

Lal sat on her seat again. Then she took a piece of the cookie which is freshly baked. She bite it and find it's quite delicious. It makes her regret to reject Luche's offer in that room.

Every person in the room also took the cookies.

"_Xie xie.._" Fong said.

"I don't have to pay you, right?" Viper asked. Luche nodded while smiling and he finally took the cookie.

"Wow! I missed Big Sis Luche's cookies!" Skull said as he took several pieces of it and chomped them down. "Have you even eaten it before?" Reborn asked while taking one piece of the cookies. "Of course I have! I took one in that room!" Skull said.

"Hey, all of you were always talking about 'that room', what is that?" Colonello asked Lal. She flinched. She couldn't possibly tell him that the seven of them is going to receive a curse.

"Uhm.. The seven of us were chosen for a mission the other day. Don't mind it.." Lal lied while taking a bite on the cookie. Colonello could see through her lie, but he decided not to say anything because Lal looks kinda.. troubled?

* * *

><p>Colonello and Lal decided to leave earlier. Because Lal said something like she wanted to spend most of her time in COMSUBIN for her last day. Since from tomorrow on, she'll live in the GilglioNero Mansion with the other six.<p>

"Well, everyone. It's a shame that Lal left before I even got the chance to introduce our last member.." Luche said.

"Who is it, Big Sis Luche?" Skull asked.

Luche smiled before a green-haired man suddenly appeared behind her. Via the ground(just like how he always appear in the anime. He popped out of nowhere.. ==")

"His name is Verde. He's a mad scientist.." Luche introduced.

None of them really cared though. They're just busy with their current activity. Viper and Reborn are playing monopoly and looks like Viper is gonna win. Judging by his excited expression.

Skull is munching cookies in his mouth and Fong are reading some books he discovered in the mansion while sipping his green tea.

Yes, no one really paid attention to the new member. Poor Verde.. TT^TT

* * *

><p>Colonello and Lal decided to go home by bus since it's already dark and Lal is kinda tired.<p>

Lal unconsciously fell asleep out of exhausted. Colonello smiled and used his hand to place her head slowly to his shoulder. She scowled even in her sleep. But Colonello gently squeezed her hand, wanted to share his warmth to her. "Lal.." he whispered while the smile still plastered in his face.

He tilted his head to see her sleeping face that he would refer as 'cute', maybe even 'too cute'. He caressed her face gently, trying not to wake her up or he'll receive a punch from her. Then he pressed his head with hers while closing his eyes.

'_Lal.. Even for eternity.. I will always wait for you to admit your true feelings for me. I wanted to hear it from you.._' he said in mind. "Even for eternity.. Lal.." he whispered.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, I put a little more ColoLal fluff in this chap.. XP Cause I don't have any interests in Verde.. =="<strong>

**So the next chap may also contain more ColoLal than RebornxLuche or even Verde's appearance.. I'm very sorry! X(**

**But I want to end this fic as quick as possible. Maybe it'll end in chapter 14, depends on its popularity.. ^^**

**Next: ~Chap 11. The Green Lightning, Verde~**


	11. The Green Lightning, Verde

**This chap will be filled with ColoLal fluff again. Sorry for Verde's fans.. X(**

**I'm rushing this chap, so please bear with it if it's too cheesy or something.. =.=**

**Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed my previous chapter:  
>-BlcK n0w: Of course! XD<br>-Nancy Haibara: Yeah, he's a puppy that will always follow his master.. hahaha XD eh? Is 14 chapters too short?  
>-Frost190: Colonello is always worrying to much if it's regarding Lal.. ^^<br>-LiGhTdARk-GiRlz: Yeah! They're my most favorite pairing after 189669! XD  
>-CodeHalo: What are you asking, CH-chan? Daniela's child is definitely Timoteo, isn't it? <strong>

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 11. The Green Lightning, Verde<strong>

BIIP BIIP BIIP! The digital alarm clock ringed and it shows a 04.30 on it.

"Ngh.." Lal rubbed her eyes and stretched out her hand to turn off the alarm clock. "Curse the alarm clock.." she murmured while getting up, but something strange is going on. She could feel it. It's because.. a familiar blond is sleeping right beside her! What the HELL is happening here!

"C-Co-Co-Colonello!" she shouted while blushing madly before she kicked him out of the bed.

"Ouch.." he groaned while rubbing his head. "How cruel.. And it's still so early in the morning.." he muttered before getting up on the bed again and buried himself deep inside the blanket.

"Get outta here, you bastard!" Lal shouted again. But Colonello moved inside the blanket and pulled her inside, much to her surprise. Their eyes met and Lal could only turned away to hide her reddened cheeks.

"H-how dare you burst inside my room.." she murmured.

"Lal.." Colonello stated with serious gaze. Lal stared at him and gulped. "W-what?" she asked.

"I.. want to leave COMSUBIN with you.." he said. Lal blinked a couple of times before she removed the blanket and quickly choked his neck. With her on top of him.

"You sonofabitch! Graduate first!" she said.

"But, Lal! Being here without you. I just can't.." he said while turning away with his eyes narrowed. Lal blushed madly.

"D-don't speak nonsense! I'm just a Commander and once I left, there will be a replacement! You're almost graduate, Colonello! As my best student, don't you disappoint me!" she yelled at him. Then she jumped out of the bed. But Colonello quickly grabbed her wrist and she turned around.

"But, Lal. I lov-"

Lal quickly slapped away Colonello's hand. "DON"T SAY THAT ANYMORE!" she shouted while looking away from him.

She lowered her head and her eyes are covered by her bangs. "You're naïve. You're younger than me. I'm your teacher and you're my student! That's the kind of relationship we're in! Don't you ever get it?" Lal shouted at him. And his face showed a trace of guilt.

"I..I understand.." he said with low voice.

Lal's expression saddened but she determined to continue this. "GET OUT!" she yelled and he walked out of the room.

"We're not related anymore once I took my first step out of here. Get it?" she whispered before she closed the door completely.

'_Not related anymore..?_' Colonello said in mind while widened his eyes. Never once he thought about that. Not related to Lal anymore. She's just his Commander. Is that really it?

Then he walked away slowly through the hallway. Trying to receive what he just heard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lal is leaning her back on the door and then she sat on the floor, hugging both her legs and buried her face. Hiding the tears that are flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Colonello.." she whispered.<p>

"I'm going to receive a curse soon. I don't know what will happen to me if I receive it. But Colonello.. it's better for you to step out from my life as soon as possible.."

* * *

><p>"Verde-san.." Luche said while knocking the door to Verde's room. The six Arcobaleno candidates have live in GiglioNero Mansion ever since yesterday. Only the Rain Arcobaleno candidate, Lal Mirch who hasn't come.<p>

"Verde-san. I brought some breakfast.." Luche said as she knocked again, but no answer. She decided to open the door and entered the room. Inside the room, there's Verde who's writing on several pieces of paper and on the paper, there are many math formulas.

Luche stared at Verde who is writing and she unconsciously enjoyed the formulas he's writing. But he stopped when he realized she's there. "What business do you have here, if I may ask, GiglioNero's Boss, Luche-san?" Verde asked.

"Well, I was here to bring breakfast for you but you're not answering so I entered your room. Here you go.." Luche said with a smile while handing the breakfast for the green-haired mad scientist.

"I have no need for breakfast since I'm already so busy with my work.." he said as he continue writing his formula.

"Don't say that, Verde-san. Breakfast is important for your health.." Luche said with a smile.

"Health is not important and do I have to tell you that no one ever cared.." Verde said without looking at her. He's just concentrate in writing his formula.

"From now on, you're living in my house, so you're one of the people I cared for, Verde-san.." Luche said with a bright smile while holding his hand gently. Then she sat beside him.

"If you're that busy in writing your formula, I'll feed you.." she said. Verde stared at her for a while before he nodded. "As long as I don't have to leave my work.." he said. Luche nodded while smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reborn is walking in the hallway and he saw the door of Verde's room is opened. He looked inside just to find Luche is <strong>feeding <strong>Verde. He tightened the grip on his gun.

"Ah! Reborn-senpai!" Skull called for him when he saw him in the hallway. But Reborn didn't listen to him, he's gripping his gun so hard until it crushed into pieces. Skull stopped and stepped back when he saw the black aura surrounding his senpai.

* * *

><p>"How is it..?" Viper asked Skull. Skull shook his head. "I can't tell him. He looks really upset right now. If I told him the news, he would kill me!"<p>

"But this news is very important for Reborn!" Fong said.

"I can't help it! If we add his stress, he would definitely go insane!" Skull said.

Fong sighed. "I guess we have no choice, **I **will tell him.." Fong said as he stood from his seat.

* * *

><p>"EH? Today is Commander Lal Mirch's last day?" Xero and Mike yelled. Colonello nodded lifelessly.<p>

"What are you gonna do, dude?" Xero asked, concernedly.

"She said.. I'm just her student and she's just my teacher. That's the kind of relationship we have. I guess it's just me who feel that we have a relationship more than that.." Colonello whispered sadly.

"That's nonsense, Colonello! We all knew how the two of you look never look like some common teacher and student!" Mike said.

"Colonello!" Lal called. Colonello quickly turned around. "Lal.." he whispered.

"I have something to tell you.." Lal said with a quite scary tone until all the students froze. Colonello followed Lal afterwards.

"I-is it just me or Commander seems to have a kind of murderous aura just now?" Xero asked while sweating. Mike shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Reborn.." Fong called. Reborn and him are in the living room. Enjoying their drinks, Reborn is espresso and Fong is green tea, like always.<p>

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"I have something to tell you.. It's about your Boss.." Fong said.

"What? Is she having trouble in the Mansion without me?" Reborn teased. Though he's not in the mood after seeing Luche feed Verde earlier.

"Your Boss.. Reborn, she is-"

Someone slammed the door open. It's a man around Reborn's age. "Reborn!" the man said. Reborn turned to see him and he stood from his seat. "What are you doing here, Timoteo..?" he asked.

Young Timoteo tried to control his breathes. He's sweating badly. "Reborn. Mother's condition is really at the worst now. Please, come with me!" Timoteo said, panicked.

"Wh-what..?" Reborn widened his eyes. His Boss is at the worst condition? What is the meaning of this? What's happening?

* * *

><p>"Colonello. What I'm going to say is a very important thing. Listen carefully.." Lal said with a serious face. Colonello nodded while still frowning.<p>

"Today is going to be my last day here. And.. today is your first test to graduate. I'm not going to be able to be there when you're going through the test, but.." Lal clenched her fists and lowered her head. Colonello looked at her, puzzled.

'_You're a cold teacher, you know? Don't you know.. if you cheer on your student before they left for the battlefield, it'll be a great happiness for them.._'

"Colonello!" she shouted. Her face is burned red. Colonello also raised his head out of surprise. "G-g-go-good luck on your test!" she shouted again. Colonello blinked a couple of times before he grinned.

"I'll pass, I promise! I'm Commander Lal Mirch's best student, right?" he teased. Knowing that Lal's back to normal made him happy. And she recovered after only a short period of time.

Lal tried to make her face color turned to normal before she smiled. A really really rare smile and Colonello widened his eyes when he saw it. But that smile is kinda.. sad.

"Goodbye, Colonello.." Lal whispered before she turned around. "..Sorry for not being able to cheer on you in your test. And sorry for not being able to say 'Congratulations' to you if you pass.." she said as tears began to flow on her cheeks. She's thankful that Colonello can't see her weak figure right now since she's backing him. Then she encouraged herself to take the first step away from her student.

Suddenly, Lal could feel two strong arms hugging her from behind. He's younger than her but still.. he's so much muscular than her. It's obvious because she's a woman, though.

Lal blinked and then she turned around to see Colonello. Colonello could see her tears and decided to wipe it with his finger. "Don't say something like you would leave me forever, Lal.." he whispered.

Yes, Lal doesn't even know how the curse would effected her, yet.. she's so afraid like she's going to die because of it. But how to describe it.. it has been a long time since the last time she felt the warmth from someone. Yes, for a lonely girl that's been abandoned by all the people she loved since she was little. Lal Mirch..

Long time ago, she always think that maybe she's someone who would receive death whole-heartedly. But she couldn't remember.. since when did she started to cherish her life again.

'_Colonello.. Is it because of you? Is it you who indirectly telling me that my life is important..?_' she asked herself, deep in her mind while looking at her student.

"Aah.. How did my life before this again? I can't even remember.." Lal whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>LAL'S PAST<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Run, Lal! RUN!" her mother told her. She was only 13 that time. Not exactly knowing what happened, but she ran as fast as she can from that pool of blood. Seeing her mother murdered with her own eyes made her traumatized for quite a long time.<em>

_For five years, she lived in an orphanage. When she's 18, she finally lived alone outside. And after two years, she finally got a job as a Commander in COMSUBIN. Though coldness is still embracing her tight. She never let go of the terrifying scene in her past. She hid her lonely self behind a monstrous and fearsome mask. Trying to look strong in front of everyone._

_Until that day, she met an idiot blond on the first day of her work in the COMSUBIN. Never once she felt lonely in the COMSUBIN. She always thought that.. the first day of work would be filled with tense. Almost everyone would feel like that. But for her.. it was a lively first day._

* * *

><p>"<em>Move away, everyone! I'll take care of this!" Lal commanded as she tried to defend her students from a huge bear they met in the woods in the middle of a training.<em>

_The students moved away and hid behind the trees. Lal used all the combat skill she could use to fight the bear but no luck. For a while, she's thinking about sacrificing herself to buy time for her student to run away. Yes, she planned to do that. Just a while before a certain blond interfere what she's trying to do._

"_Step back, Lal!" Colonello said._

"_Wh-what are you doing here! Go away! Do you wanna die!" she yelled at him. He grinned at her._

"_I was not planning to die. __**You **__do.." he said as he pointed at her. "I'll live.." he said. Lal widened her eyes. "And __**you**__ will live too!" he added before he walked away from her and fight the bear._

"_No.." she shook her head. Seeing him fighting the bear. He won't win! It's a bear, for god's sake! No human could win! "COLONELLO!" she shouted._

* * *

><p><em>Colonello miraculously survive without any fatal wounds. Lal insisted to take care of his wounds in place of the nurse. "You idiot! What if you die? How could I explain to Carlitto?" she whined while covering Colonello's wound with the bandage.<em>

"_But I live, right? That's what important.." he smiled while seeing Lal bandaging his arm._

"_NAÏVE!" she yelled as she slapped his arm. "OUCH! WTF! I'm dead!" he whined while trying to ease the pain on his arm. Lal chuckled. "You said you'll live a while ago and now you said you're dead?"_

_Seeing her smiling, Colonello smiled too. "Smile more.." he said. Lal stopped and blushed. "Wh-what the fuck are you talking about?" she tried to deny what she just heard._

"_Don't you think.. you're much more cuter when you smile, Commander Lal Mirch?" Colonello smiled playfully._

"_I never think so!" she yelled before she got up and walked away. "Smile is only for weak people!" she said before she slammed the door._

"_There's nothing to be ashamed for being weak, right?" Colonello uttered._

_Lal leaned her back on the door. "Colonello, you idiot.." she whispered before she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "My life was never cherished by anyone, so you should have care less about it. Think about yourself, dammit!" she cursed before she walked away._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END<em>**

* * *

><p>"Lal.. You're a very important existence for me.." Colonello said while still hugging her from behind. She couldn't help but tremble and let her tears formed on her red eyes.<p>

'_Telling me that I'm important. Asking me how you could live without me. Saying that you have that kind of feeling for me. You're being a jerk, Colonello!_' she yelled in mind.

"It's not fair!" she yelled out loud. Much to Colonello's surprise.

"Lal?" he asked.

"I'm going to do so much better without you! So do you! There are so many people in your live, Colonello! Losing one won't kill you, dammit!" she yelled before she used all her strength to release his grip. She faced him with her narrowed eyes. "This is a real goodbye for us!" she said before she ran away from that place as fast as she can.

"Lal.." Colonello whispered. But he quickly lifted up his head. "I'm going to do my best for tomorrow's test, Lal! I'm not going to disappoint you!" he shouted at Lal who's already quite far away.

A smile formed on Lal's face while she's running. "You better pass, Colonello.."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa! I put too much ColoLal moment! Please don't kill me, Verde's fans! DX<strong>

**Wow, I've gone this far. It's 11 chapters already. Just a little bit more and I'll end this fic! Yay! Then I can start writing new fic!**

**Anyway, please review~! XD**

**Next: ~Maybe It's More Than A Friendship~**


	12. Maybe It's More Than A Friendship

**Hi, minna~! Here is the 12th chapter of Arcobaleno: Before The Rainbow Was Formed~! XD**

**Finally, only two more chapters to go and this fic will end! XD**

**Anyway, thank you so much for my reviewers of the previous chapter:  
>-starred: here's my update.. ^^<br>-CodeHalo: Of course Timoteo is Daniela's son. You can see it from the Reborn Wiki.. ^^ Haha, it's just a regular gun. If it's Leon, he wouldn't possibly crush it..  
>-Nancy Haibara: Yeah, since I love ColoLal. But this chapter maybe will be filled with RebornxLuche too, since I love them too~! XD<br>-LiGhTdARk-GiRlz: YEAH! ColoLal is the best! XD And here's my update~!  
>-BlcK n0w: He'll pass or not..? Hmm.. Just read and find out yourself! XP<strong>

**Enjoy it ne~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chap 12. Maybe It's More Than A Friendship**

"Boss.." Reborn slowly approached his Boss who's lying weakly on the bed. He tried not to tremble once he saw a piece of white cloth on her face. She's dead..

"Mother.." Timoteo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while lowering his head, trying to hide the tears that are flowing through his cheeks. He's going to be the next Boss, and he can't look weak.

"H-how could something like this possibly happen..?" Reborn asked as he removed the cloth from Daniela's face. "..She was so healthy a few days ago.." Reborn murmured as he remembered how Daniela was still spending her 'refreshing' time with him in the circus a few days ago.

"I'm sorry, Reborn. Mother told me not to tell anyone about her ill.." Timoteo said as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Was her ill that bad that she has to leave so soon..?" Reborn asked.

"Y..yes. Her ill was really severe. But somehow she could act like she's still really healthy.." Timoteo explained.

Reborn calmed himself down and let out a heavy sigh. Yes, he's now able to regain control of himself. He's now acting calm and collected again. "Rest well, Boss.." he said as he placed the cloth on Daniela's face again. Then he turned around to face Timoteo.

"Timoteo, no, Vongola Nono, get ready for your inheritance ceremony.." Reborn said clamly, much to Timoteo's surprise. How could he say something like that in a situation like this?

"I'm sure.. this is what Boss would say if she's here.." Reborn said as he looked back and stared at Daniela's figure. Timoteo then inhaled deeply before he nodded. "I understand, Reborn.." he said. Reborn nodded and then he walked away from the room.

"I'm going to be back to the GiglioNero Mansion.." he said. Timoteo nodded. "..Goodbye, Boss.." he whispered before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"What? Daniela is.." Luche frowned while covering her mouth out of surprise.<p>

"Then, how do you feel right now..?" Lal asked. She arrived at the mansion a while after Reborn left.

"Boss must be happy now to be able to leave this world peacefully. And I, as her subordinate would send her away with happiness too.." Reborn said calmly.

"You're surprisingly calm after a situation like that, Reborn.." Lal said.

"And you're surprisingly gloomy today, Lal. Homesick?" Reborn asked. Lal blushed. "O-of course not! I'm not a child anymore!" she denied quickly. She turned away.

"I-it's not like I was having trouble with Colonello or something.." she said without looking at both Luche and Reborn. But the people in the room, Fong, Skull, and Viper are listening well. The three of them then stared at her and stopped whatever they're doing right now.

"I bet he's going to hit her in less than two days.." Viper said to Skull. Taking out some money from his pocket to make a bet.

"I bet it's going to be at least five days from now!" Skull said.

"HEY! Don't go betting on someone's personal problem, you idiots!" Lal shouted as she stood from her seat.

"I think it's going to be today.." Fong said as he took out some money from his sleeve.

"YOU TOO?" Lal shouted in disbelieve. Fong smiled at her. She groaned and then she messaged her forehead. "I'm going to be crazy. I'm leaving. I want to take a nap.." she said as she walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Lal lied herself on the bed. "That idiots.." she murmured before she closed her eyes.<p>

"That blond idiot won't possibly hit me. And if he did, I doubt I'll accept.." Lal said as she changed her position. "..Colonello.. I'm going to receive a curse, you know..? Would you change your mind if you knew?" she murmured before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Lal.." Luche said while frowning.<p>

"She's going to be alright, Luche-san.." Fong said while sipping his tea. He's having tea time with Reborn, though Reborn preferred espresso made by Luche, accompanied by Luche's sweet and colorful _ladure__é__._

"But.." Luche said concernedly.

"Come on, Luche. Instead of worrying about that, why don't you join us for a tea?" Reborn offered. Luche tilted her head before she sighed and nodded. Then she walked towards the small table used by Fong and Reborn. She sat on the chair.

"Do you think Lal is lady-like?" Luche bring out a topic. The two men widened their eyes once they heard the sentence and they choked whatever they're drinking right now.

"Ugh!" Fong coughed. "I..I beg your pardon?" he said.

"Cough, cough! Luche! Don't joke around like that.." Reborn said after he placed his espresso cup on the table.

"I, I wasn't joking.." Luche said. "..And what's with that weird response, you two?" Luche asked.

"I mean.. Lal? It's Lal Mirch you're talking about right now, isn't it? THAT fierce COMSUBIN's Commander, Lal Mirch, right?" Reborn asked with his unbelievable look.

"Her title doesn't matter! She's a girl too, Reborn!" Luche said while slamming the table as she stood up from her seat. Reborn and Fong backed away a little. Aware of her Legendary Scary Pregnant Woman Slap. Both of them covered their faces with their hands. But seems like the blow wasn't coming, so they took a peek from the space between their fingers.

"It's already this late. I'm going to make some dinner.." Luche said as she walked towards the kitchen. Reborn and Fong sighed and thank the God for protecting them. Amen..

* * *

><p>"Lal~! Dinner's ready~! Come downstairs.." Luche yelled at Lal who's at the second floor.<p>

Lal is still sleeping, but once she heard Luche's voice, she slowly got up. "Ouch.." she groaned. Her body's aching because of her sleeping position. Then she looked down for a while. "Colonello.." she whispered. "..You passed today's test, don't you..?" she asked herself and then she sighed.

She stood from her bed and walked to the door. "You better do.." she said to herself again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at COMSUBIN.<p>

"Gosh! Colonello, you passed quite smoothly, aren't you? You're really amazing!" Xero said.

"Yeah.. Today's test is quite easy. But I'm not sure about tomorrow's.." Colonello said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, Colonello. What is that thing you're holding..?" Mike asked as he noticed a brown cloth Colonello's holding.

"Oh, this?" Colonello raised his hand to show it to his friends clearly. "..This is Commander Lal's hat.." he said while grinning. Xero and Mike froze. "Commander's? How could you have that?" they asked in surprise.

Colonello inhaled the scent of the hat he's holding and his grin grew wider. "Because I'm Lal's stalker.." he said quite proudly but his friends sweatdropped.

'_Lal.. I passed today's test. Are you proud of me?_'

* * *

><p>"Today's dinner is.." Luche smiled.<p>

Reborn is already gulping his own saliva and sweating, Fong is smiling, Lal is trying not to see what is in front of her right now, Viper ignore the thing before him but the smell is just too strong that he has to cover his nose, while Skull is excited with the food.

"..Mapo Tofu~!" Luche added. Earning some groans from the arcobaleno candidates, especially Lal. Yes, Lal. Because she has a terrible experience regarding this spicy cuisine(read chap 5) Oh, how she wanted to throw away this food while Luche's not looking. And have I mentioned that she had stomachache for three days after she ate that? Though she's not absent from teaching her students. But her emotions exploded and she ended up lecturing everyone in her troupe due to the aches in her stomach.

"Big Sis Luche, can I eat this now?" the innocent(or stupid) Skull asked. He has never eaten any of this stuff before. And he never knew.. what the consequences of eating this.

Reborn, Lal, and Viper held their breath as they stared at Skull who's lifting up his spoon full of that cursed spicy cuisine. They gulped when he entered the spoon to his mouth. They hugged each other while covering their eyes(though Viper's eyes were already covered by his hood)when they saw him swallow the food.

"It's actually good, Big Sis Luche.." Skull said as he tried another spoon.

"HOW?" the three of them yelled. Luche just smiled. "Come on, everyone. It's not spicy anymore.. Today the chili is much more gloomier than usual.." Luche said while eyeing Lal. Lal's aware of this. Luche is talking about her, because her name, Lal Mirch means chili in Indian.

Lal forced out a smile before she tried a spoon of the Mapo Tofu. She swallowed it slowly and found it quite delicious today than the one she's eaten before. After he ate it, Reborn and Viper encouraged themselves to eat it and their lips formed a smile. "It's good!" they said and that makes Luche's smile grew wider.

"Enjoy the dinner, everyone. I'm going to take this to Verde-san upstairs.." Luche said to them and walked upstairs. Reborn eyed her with a death glare even though he knew she couldn't see it. '_Damn! She must be going to feed him again!_'

Before he knew it, he's been eating the Mapo Tofu faster than a person who hasn't eaten for a week.

Lal, Fong, Viper, and Skull stopped their spoons and stared at him. Until he finally finished and slammed his spoon on the table, making everyone startled. "I'm finished! Thanks for the food!" he said before he quickly ran upstairs.

"What's with him?" Viper asked bored while continue eating his Mapo Tofu.

"He's been acting weird lately.." Lal said calmly while swallowing her food.

"I wonder what happened.." Skull said while munching the food like a hungry bear.

* * *

><p>"Verde-san.. Here's your dinner. I came to feed you again today.." Luche said as she entered the room. It's quite dark. It makes her wonder how he could write and read in this kind of room.<p>

"I'm so busy today. But I appreciate your kindness to bring me dinner.." Verde said as he turned his chair around.

"Yes, of course. Anyway, today's dinner is Mapo Tofu. I'm sure you've never eat this before. Here, have some.." she said as she offered a spoon full of Mapo Tofu. Verde was about to open his mouth before a slam suddenly could be heard from the door. Luche turned her attention to the door and she saw Reborn.

"Reborn. You startled me.." she said as she placed the Mapo Tofu on the table. Then she walked towards Reborn.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you? You're hurt?" she asked while touching his cheeks with her hands and she looks worried.

"Nothing happen, Luche. I just came here to do what you're supposed to do.." he said as he walked towards Verde.

"You mean feeding Verde-san? It's okay, you don't have to do it.." Luche said while smiling.

"And I don't want him to feed me either. It's disgusting.." Verde said with a smirk, much to Reborn's annoyance.

"Oh, you're not the one who's making decision here, Mister Scientist.." Reborn said as he took the spoon full of Mapo Tofu and entered it to Verde's mouth by force.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister Stupid Hitman?" Verde said as he also did the same to Reborn.

"I said it earlier that I'm not going to have Luche feed you!" he said as he throw some of the Mapo Tofu to Verde's face.

"I'm not asking her to do it. She came here on her own!" Verde said while throwing the spoon to Reborn.

"You can just reject her, it's easy!" Reborn said as he threw the bowl to Verde, but he's able to dodge it and it landed on the ground.

**PLAK! **Yes, it's Luche's Legendary Scary Pregnant Woman Slap. "Stop wasting food!" she said with a **really **scary tone. Verde and Reborn froze when they realized her aura changes drastically from an Angel From Heaven to a Devil From the Depths of Earth.

"Yes, ma'am.." they said while bowing.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Queen Luche. Please forgive me, just this once. I won't repeat the same sin anymore.." Reborn said without raising his head. He's kneeling down with his face on the ground. Trying to beg for forgiveness from the pouting Luche.<p>

Lal, Fong, Viper, and Skull watched him with their apprehensive gazes. The four of them shook their heads while sighing. '_Poor Reborn.._' all of them said in mind.

Fong yawned. "I guess it's time for us to sleep. Let's go everyone.." he said. Lal, Viper, and Skull nodded, then followed him upstairs. Leaving the poor Reborn with the pouting pregnant woman, Luche, behind.

"Why did you do that, Reborn..?" Luche finally asked. Reborn lifted up his head. "Because.." he stopped in mid-air, unable to found the right sentence to say.

"Because what, Reborn..? Don't you know how hard it is to convince him to take his food?" Luche asked with her disappointed gaze. Reborn hates that gaze.

Luche let out a heavy sigh. "I'm surprisingly tired lately.." she murmured before getting up from her seat. "Reflect on your action, Reborn. I wanted to know _the reason. _Don't lie to me, please. I'll listen to whatever your reason is.." she said with her sad smile. Somehow it hurts seeing her like that. Reborn never knew that his action just now would hurt her that much.

As Luche touched the doorknob, Reborn stood from the ground. Something inside him is telling him to catch up to her. Then, he hugged her from behind. After all the urges he was fighting, at last he did something like this. Luche's surprised by his action and her eyes widened. She slowly turned around to see him.

"Reborn..?" she asked.

"Luche.. You're.. already more than a friend for me.." he whispered and Luche blushed lightly. "..I'm jealous, Luche.." he finally admit it. Luche blinked, she's unable to let a word escape from her lips. But then she closed her eyes to feel the warmth from the person behind her. Somehow that word 'jealous' which she always thinks as bad feeling, now sounds really good. It proves how much he cared for her.

"Yes, Reborn. We're best friends.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I guess Luche is a dense type, so I make her unaware of Reborn's feelings for her. How tragic, huh? Poor Reborn.. TT_TT<strong>

**Anyway, just review and it'll make me really happy.. ^^ I hope I could give you something as my gratitude if you review my fic.. XD**

**Next: ~Chap 13. The Yellow Sun, Reborn!~**


	13. The Yellow Sun, Reborn!

**Hey, I'm quite surprised to see quite many reviews for the previous chapter. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! XD**

**-starred: Here's my update as usual.. ^^  
>-KokoroSawada: Hahaha.. There's no way Reborn would shot her! XD<br>-ApersonkindofPerson: Yeah, I also adore RebornxLuche! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you'll like the next chapters too.. ^^  
>-CodeHalo: Reborn and Luche's love would never be admitted to each other, though.. TT^TT It's so sad..<br>-Nancy Haibara: Maybe because Reborn didn't confess directly.. =P  
>-BlcK n0w: Haha, maybe it's true..<br>-Frost190: Of course, if Lal is lady-like, maybe the world will be doomed! Gyahaha! XD And I think Reborn is not the type that would confess directly.. ==" Their relationship would remain as friendship till the end, right? It's so angsty.. TT_TT**

**Enjoy this chap too, ne~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13. The Yellow Sun, Reborn!<strong>

"No good.. Her temperature is really high, Reborn.." Luche said worriedly while showing Reborn the digital thermometer with a '39°C' on it. (A/N: Sorry I used Celsius because I live in Indonesia and I don't use Fahrenheit.. ==") "Lal has been having fever since she's done with her dinner just now.."

The fearsome Commander, Lal Mirch is today lying weakly on the bed with her face heated up and her sweats are pouring like hell. She hates it when she's sick! Especially if it's fever..

"Cursed the fever.." she murmured to herself while lying on the bed. Luche sweatdropped and Reborn sighed.

Lal turned her position and covered herself with the blanket. "Leave me alone. My mood got worse everytime I'm sick.." she said. Luche frowned before she sighed and then walked out of the room with Reborn.

"Be sure to tell me if you're not feeling well.." Luche whispered before she closed the door.

Once Luche left, Lal sighed and thought about her life before she worked at COMSUBIN. She used to take care of herself when she's sick. It's hard to go out and buy medicine herself. But now when someone wanted to take care of her, she refused. Just like Chrome, Lal is the type who couldn't accept someone's kindness whole-heartedly.

She let out a heavy sigh again. Her body heated up and her cheeks are red. Her breathes are hot and she could feel it. Note it, LAL HATES FEVER!

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But something popped out in her mind suddenly. She remembered the time she's absent to teach her students in COMSUBIN because of this so called fever. But when she thought she'll be alone when she's sick, a certain blond approached her.

_Flashback  
><em>_"Lal!" Colonello slammed the door open._

"_Shut up, you imbecile! Have you ever heard of the proper manner while entering a sick person's room?" Lal shouted while getting up from her sleeping pose until the cloth she's been using on her forehead fell to her lap. Her eyes were half-opened and her cheeks were red._

_Colonello quickly approached her and pressed their foreheads together. She blushed and backed away. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously._

"_I'm checking on your temperature. My mom said the best way to do it is by pressing our foreheads together.." Colonello said while pointing at his forehead._

"_Who cares about what your mom said? Get lost! Do you want to be infected by my fever?" Lal said as she buried herself under the blanket._

"_If that means I could be here with you, then the answer is yes.." Colonello grinned._

"_Sh-shut up!" Lal's voice muffled inside the blanket._

"_Lal, you're so cute when you're mad.." Colonello chuckled. It made Lal blushed even more inside the blanket._

_Colonello stood beside her bed and pulled away the blanket that's covering her, much to her surprise. He towered himself using both of his hands so his face is only inches away from her. She widened her eyes while blushing terribly._

"_I'll be honored to accompany you until you're fever is completely gone.." Colonello said with a smirk and it sends shiver through her spine. Without her realizing, her fist has already said 'hi' to Colonello's face._

"_G-go away! Y-you're disgusting! I-I can't heal if you're here!" Lal said while trembling._

_Colonello smiled before he exited the room. "I'm glad you're okay.." he said before he closed the door. For him, this fierce Commander, Lal Mirch whose everyone viewed as a monster is one of the most feminine and weak girl in the world and his urge to protect her is far more incredible than he always does to the people in his life. You asked why? Huh.. Even Colonello himself couldn't figure it out.. Why..?  
><em>_End of Flashback_

"Stupid Colonello.." Lal murmured. "..Because of you, my fever last two days longer than it's supposed to be.."

* * *

><p>Viper gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while sweating terribly. He's staring at his money on the table and he's quite hesitated to move his hand. He gulped and his sweat pouring everywhere when he finally decided which one he'll touch. <em>No, no, that's not! <em>He looked at the other one. _Not that one either! What should I do? I have to keep my money save._ While he's thinking hard like that, his companion, Skull is getting more and more impatient.

"GOD! Viper, it's only a game! A monopoly game! Hurry up and do the next move!" Skull finally yelled. Fong smiled nervously. He couldn't agree more to Skull's statement, the two of them have been waiting for Viper's next move for more than 15 minutes now.

"You should just shut up. I'm so depressed.." he said while massaging his frowning forehead.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Skull shouted while standing up from his seat and pulled up the monopoly board and threw it to the ground. The fake money fell over to the ground with slow motion in Viper's eyes.

"They're so noisy.." Reborn said while sipping his espresso at the balcony.

"I'm glad it's lively here.." Luche said while smiling. She's sitting on a wooden chair at the balcony too. She rubbed her belly gently, remembering that she'll soon give birth to her daughter, Aria. "The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think, Reborn?" she asked and Reborn nodded. After a short pause, Reborn finally spoke.

"Luche.. Are you really sure you want to receive the curse?" Reborn asked. Luche nodded.

"You have an important rule to do in your Family, Luche. And Aria needs you.." Reborn said as his gaze landed on Luche's belly.

"Whatever it is, I have to receive my destiny, Reborn.." Luche said while looking at him. She smiled and said, "..But I can't drag this child into the same destiny.."

"Do you.. know what will happen to us once we receive the curse?" Reborn hesitated to ask.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's not like _you _will die.." Luche said. It's weird. Why does she have to say 'you', not 'we'? But he decided not to ask for further information as he looked at Luche's warm smile. It feels like.. today is one of the last days he would be able to see it.

* * *

><p>"Colonello!" Xero and Mike called. Colonello turned around with his half-opened eyes. He looks like a living corpse. Xero and Mike backed away once they saw him like that.<p>

"Wh-what the hell happened to you, dude?" they asked nervously.

Colonello rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I missed Lal.." he said while sniffing. His friends sweatdropped. "I can't sleep all night.." he added.

"I see, I see. Then why don't you visit her after today's test?" Xero suggested.

"Today's test ended at 4, huh? I think I can visit her!" Colonello's face brightened. "Make sure to control yourself, dude. You don't know what could happen once you meet someone you missed so much.." Xero said while grinning. Colonello tilted his head, unaware of his friend's warning.

* * *

><p>"Let's go for a walk, Reborn, Fong-san.." Luche said.<p>

"Where to? This Mansion is in the middle of a forest.." Reborn said while sipping his espresso.

"There's a place in the forest that's filled with various animals. It's so calming there. Would you accompany me to go?" Luche asked. Reborn and Fong looked at each other, then smiled when they suddenly remember about the Luche's legendary slap. They nodded in unison.

"Great. Today's weather is great too.." Luche said while smiling. A small hint of red crossed Reborn's cheeks. He turned away to hide this. But he wondered why.. why does he blush? It's not like he never saw her smile before.

* * *

><p>"Whoa.." Luche ran slowly towards a tree. Leaving the two men who accompanied her behind.<p>

"Birds.." she said while smiling at the sight of the little birds under the tree. Looks like they fell from their nest.

But suddenly, a rock fell from the cliff above them, much to the two men's surprise because the rock is heading towards their now oh-so-beautiful Luche. And don't forget, the birds too.

Reborn quickly pointed his gun to the rock and shoot it while Fong quickly took the birds with him and climbed on the tree so they're back to their nest.

Reborn approached Luche. "Be careful next time.." he said while putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll make sure to.." she said with a smile.

"Reborn is surprisingly caring.." she said while touching Reborn's nose with her fingertip. Reborn couldn't hide his blush anymore and Luche noticed this. She mentally grinned and decided to play with him more. He tiptoed and quickly brushed her lips on the skin of his cheek. Then she walked away, leaving the now freezing Reborn.

"Hurry up, Reborn. You don't want to be left behind, right?" she smirked. Reborn snapped and then smiled. "No, Luche. Don't leave me.." he said. Luche tilted her head, not aware of what he just said. "What did you say?" she asked. Reborn shook his head. "Nothing.."

* * *

><p>"Uuh.. My head is spinning.." Lal groaned when he walked downstairs while touching her forehead.<p>

"Big Sis Lal, you're awake?" Skull asked while approaching her. Lal nodded while still frowning. "I think the fever is gone. But man, my head feels like hell.." she groaned again.

"Oh, Lal. Perfect timing. I want to talk to you outside.." Luche said and Lal nodded. They walked out of the house to the outside.

* * *

><p>"It's a great afternoon, huh, Lal?" Luche said while looking at the orange sky. Lal nodded.<p>

"What do you want to talk about, Luche?" Lal asked.

"Lal.. are you afraid of changing?" Luche asked. Lal froze before she inhaled deeply to think over Luche's words again. Change? If it means she'll be someone else and begin a whole new world. Maybe if it's the old her, she'll be really happy. But now she has people she cared for, and if changing means she'll lost them. Of course she's afraid of this so called changing.

"Yes.." she said while lowering her head. But Luche remained silent. Lal decided to raise her head up and realized Luche's is eagerly looking at something behind her. Her expression looks like she's really curious.

Lal looked around just to see Colonello who's running towards her, full speed. She widened her eyes, but before she could say anything, Colonello hugged her tight. "Lal, Lal, Lal!" he called her name over and over while smiling widely.

"O-oi! D-don't hug me in public!" Lal shouted while blushing.

"It doesn't matter. It's just Luche who's here. Anyway.." he loosened the hug. "..I passed today's test too. Are you proud?" he asked. Lal stared at him for a while.

"You're doing great. Yes, I'm proud.." she said while patting his head, much to his surprise. Plus, she's smiling. Oh, how Colonello would do anything just to see that smile. He doesn't realize how close his face to hers right now. And that make them both blush. Lal quickly look away, but Colonello placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head so she's facing him. She blushed more and tried not to look at him in the eye.

Colonello decreased the gap between them and he finally brushed his lips on hers. Though she froze and her eyes are looking at Luche. But Luche send her a smile that has an 'I'm not looking~' meaning on it. Lal rolled her eyes before she finally reply his simple kiss. '_It's just between teacher and student. I'm doing this to congratulate him.._' she repeatedly told herself.

"Lal.. I love you.." Colonello said after they parted away. Lal widened her eyes, but she quickly shook her head. "You'll regret it.." she frowned before she walked away and waved him goodbye. "..Goodbye, Colonello. I hope you won't come anymore.." she whispered.

Luche frowned when she saw her. Especially when she saw her tears flowing and it reflect the orange color of the sky. That tears are the proof of how much she cared for her student. "Colonello.. Again, I'm sorry.." she whispered when she finally entered the house and leaned her back on the door.

* * *

><p>"Pay up, you lose. He hit her in less than two days.." Viper said to Skull and paid him while gritting his teeth.<p>

"But she didn't even answer.." Skull denied.

"Who cares? I don't remember betting for her to say 'yes'.." Viper said. Fong sighed and shook his head. "You two should care less about the bet. How about thinking about the two of them?" he said.

Viper and Skull stopped and stared at him. "What can we do? I think it's up to them.." Viper said and Skull nodded in agreement.

"I think it's true.." Fong said.

* * *

><p>"Colonello.." Lal murmured while trying to hide her tears using her pillow. "What will happen to me if I receive the curse? I'm so worried about it.." she murmured again.<p>

"_Lal.. are you afraid of changing"_

"I'm afraid. I'm so afraid.. Colonello.." Lal whispered. She gripped her pillow and squeezed it while gritting her teeth, trying to stop the flowing tears. "Someone, please tell me what will happen.." she said again. Her voice is trembling. She has no idea that Colonello has been listening to everything she said from outside her room. Leaning against her door while clenching his fists.

Luche frowned when she saw Colonello. She's sad to see the two of them like this. "Luche.. What curse is she talking about?" Colonello asked. Luche gasped, she doesn't know what to say, but then she decided to say it.

"The Arcobaleno Curse.."

* * *

><p>Colonello went home to COMSUBIN after Luche explained to him about the curse they'll receive. He thought about it on his way home. '<em>Lal is.. Lal is really worried about this..<em>' he said to himself as he remembered her crying inside her room. Then he stopped and scowled. "I won't forgive everything that makes my Lal cried!" he said with expression filled with anger.

He looked back to the GilgioNero Mansion. "Wait for me, Lal. I won't let you cry anymore.." he said while smiling kindly. "I want to see your smile. I want you to say you're proud of me.." he whispered.

"_You're doing great. Yes, I'm proud.."_

"Lal.. I really love you.."

* * *

><p>"Luche.." Reborn said while knocking the door of Luche's bedroom. "Luche, it's me Reborn.." he said again, but no answer. He decided to open the door and the thing he saw is Luche on her bed, sweating and frowning while squeezing her swollen tummy. He got panicked and he doesn't know what to do.<p>

"Lu-Luche, what happened?" he asked as he walked towards her. She panted heavily. "Reborn.. I.. I think the baby is-AH!" she screamed. "A-Aria is..?" Reborn said before he finally carried her bridal style out of the room.

Once he reached downstairs, he found Viper, Skull and Fong. "Everybody! Quick! Luche is going to deliver!" Reborn shouted.

"Wh-wh-what? Big Sis Luche? Viper, hurry! Call an ambulance!" Skull said while trembling.

"I-I got it, wait a sec!" he said while dialing the number. "..Remember to pay the cost! Cause I'm not paying, got it?" he said while pointing at Reborn. "Whatever! Hurry!" Reborn shouted.

"I know, I know! Be patient!" Viper said. "..Oh, hello. Is this hospital? A woman is going to deliver! Hurry and get one of your freaking ambulance here!" Viper said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Luche.. Hold on. You're going to be alright.." Reborn said while holding her hands. "Both of you are going to be alright…" he said while rubbing her belly. Luche bit the bottom of her lips and nodded. She forced out a smile. "Don't leave me.." she said. Reborn nodded. "I won't. I'll never leave you.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, wow, Aria will soon be born to the world! Yeah! I'm really excited to write everyone's reaction once they saw baby Aria! XD<strong>

**Anyway, please review.. I'm so happy I got two new reviewers on the previous chap! XD Thank you Kokoro Sawada and ApersonkindofPerson! XD**

**Next: ~Chap 14. Aria~**


	14. Aria

**Hi, minna! Here's the 14th chapter! Hey, I told you that I'll end this fic in chapter 14, right? But I've changed my mind.. I'll add one more chap so it'll be 15 chapters. Hmm.. Cause I think 15 is a better number! XD**

**Anyway, thank you for the people who reviewed my previous chap:  
>-Nancy Haibara: Yahay! Cause it may be the last chance he got to act like a husband, don't you think? =P<br>-CodeHalo: Well, that's how Viper should be, right? Stingy and stuff! Haha! XD  
>-Blck n0w: He's that funny? Wow, it's great! Guess Viper is our main star in chapter 13, huh? ^^<br>-starred: Here's my new chap~!  
>-ApersonkindofPerson: Hey, you reviewed again! Thanks! ^^ Haha, as I said, looks like Viper is the main star for the previous chap.. Hahaha.. Anyway, thank you very much for saying you love this fic! XD<br>-LiGhTdARk-GiRlz: Everyone looks very excited for Aria's arrival. Here's the chap, I hope you like it~! ^^  
>-Frost190: Yeah! They're going to be a happy couple if it's not for the curse! =3=<strong>

**Enjoy~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 14. Aria<strong>

Reborn is sitting on the waiting bench(or whatever it is), his elbows rested on his lap and fingers intertwined. He's been so nervous since almost an hour ago, listening to Luche's screams from inside the room. Viper is trying to use his hood to cover his ears while Skull used his helmet. Fong hugged his arms and closed his eyes, trying not to hear. Lal is just frowning concernedly while looking through the window on the door, wanted to see how Luche is doing. Oh, and even Verde is here.

"I swear to myself that I'm not going to give birth to a child in my whole life.." Lal murmured to herself. She's so scared just by watching her friend who's giving birth to her beloved baby girl.

"I wonder if Big Sis Luche is going to be alright.." Skull said nervously while trembling.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Reborn has forced me to pay the ambulance fee, she has to be alright!" Viper said. Lal sweatdropped when she saw them. But suddenly, they heard a footstep. They turned to the source of the voice and found Colonello there. He's still trying to control his breathes. His palms are on his knee.

"Lal.. I heard Luche is.." he said while panting. But Lal quickly turned away and her eyes landed to the figure inside the room again, she's trying to ignore Colonello.

Reborn walked towards Colonello and patted his shoulder. Then he pointed at Lal with his chin, intending to tell him approach her. Colonello grinned and then walked towards Lal who's still looking through the window.

Colonello grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. "Wha-" she couldn't even finish her sentence and Colonello dragged her away with him. All of them smiled when they saw that.

'_Yokatta ne, Lal?_'

* * *

><p>"Wait, where are you- Colonello, stop!" Lal shouted when Colonello won't let go of her hand and keep pulling her with him. She slapped away his hand as hard as she can.<p>

"You idiot! I told you not to come here anymore!" Lal said furiously.

"You said.. you 'hope' I won't come anymore.. Wasn't it?" Colonello grinned. Lal flinched and then she turned away while crossing her arms.

"You're so stubborn.." she murmured as her eyes saddened.

'_Lal.. so you're really worried about the curse.._' Colonello said in mind while staring at her.

"Then, I'll take my leave. I can't left Luche behind.." she said while turning away and waved him goodbye. But he quickly grabbed her wrist and she turned around. "What now?" she asked, annoyed.

"Lal.. if you have a chance to change, please be more lady-like, okay?" he said. "Huh?" Lal raised an eyebrow. Colonello smirked and plant a quick kiss on her forehead before he left. Leaving the blushing Lal behind.

"Wh-what was that?" she asked while blushing. "COLONELLO, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted. She completely ignored the fact that she's inside a hospital where many people were begging for peace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the six of them is still waiting for Luche. It has been three hours now and the child still haven't born yet. Sometimes they could hear her screams and sometimes she would remain silence for a while. Maybe the pain disappeared for a while. And since an hour before, Reborn has entered the room to accompany her. "Just by being beside her. That's the only thing I can do..", or so he said.<p>

"Aah!" Luche screamed and then she panted heavily while one of the nurses wiped away her sweats and tears. Reborn is beside her, holding her hands tightly. Or to be precise, she's holding his hands tightly. Reborn is so scared when he saw her painful expression and screams, but he tried not to tremble and tried to encourage her. She would force out a smile for him before she tried to push again.

Sometimes she'll faint for and would wake up to push again. It's really painful to see her like that, but judging from his experience, Reborn could tell what she would tell him when he said he's worried. She'll say, "I'm alright. This is a part of happiness in my life to be able to give birth to a baby.." or something like that. So the only thing he could do now is encouraging her with all he had.

* * *

><p>"I can't hear anything, I can't hear anything.." Skull told himself over and over to avoid what he's hearing. Luche's screams really scared everyone.<p>

But suddenly they heard a cry. A baby's cry, and it makes everyone startled. Or surprised to be precise. They quickly slammed the door open to see the baby.

They saw the nurse handed the baby to Reborn and he's smiling. Luche is still breathing hard and sweating but the smile never left her face. She's no doubt, really happy right now. Viper and Skull let out a heavy sigh, they felt so relieved because they didn't have to listen to Luche's screams anymore. Trust me, it's scary to hear the screams of a woman who's giving birth.

"Would you like to do the baby bath, Mister?" the nurse asked Reborn. Reborn hesitated at first and he took a glance at Luche. She nodded softly and smiled. "I would like to.." Reborn said.

"Great. Come on, Mister. This way.." the nurse said as she lead the way.

"How do you feel, Luche?" Lal asked when she approached Luche. Luche smiled. "I think I'm the happiest person today.." she answered.

"Um.. How does it feel when you're.. delivering the baby?" Lal asked nervously.

"Oh.. It's nothing, Lal.." Luche said with a smile. "..Just, every part of my body feels like it was being torn apart. Um.. maybe only my hair that's not in pain.."

Lal blinked and mumbled something like she'll never ever give birth to a child in her WHOLE LIFE.

"But Lal.. the happiness I get when I heard the baby's cry is far more splendid than every happiness in my life.." Luche continued. Lal widened her eyes, but then she smiled. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away the beads of sweat on Luche's forehead and she replied with a smile.

"It must be tiring. Why don't you rest for a while? I'll wake you up if Reborn's done with the baby bath.." Lal said. Luche nodded and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! Reborn-senpai! Don't touch the head!" Skull shouted.<p>

"Hands off, Reborn! I'll take care of this! I did this to A-Mi when she was born!" Fong said while trying to take the baby. "Oh, no way! I'm doing the baby bath here!" Reborn pulled the baby again.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Viper yelled. Then he took the baby and walked away. "This baby has to pay for the ambulance fee!" he said.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Viper? Hurry and return the baby here!" Skull said.

"This baby has to learn to make money since she's young!" Viper said.

"You fucking money ghost! There are things that can't be done with money!" Reborn shouted.

The baby began to cry because of the noise. And of course, everyone is panic. "O-oi! What should we do?" Viper asked, since he's the one who is holding the baby.

"Look what you've done, Viper! She's crying because your face is too creepy!" Skull blamed.

"Nonsense! You haven't even seen my face!" Viper denied.

"Enough! Get out, all of you!" Reborn said after he took the baby and kicked out the noisy people.

* * *

><p>Lal brushed away Luche's hair that's on her face. She's sleeping peacefully right now after a while. '<em>Come to think of it. Luche is my first female friend..<em>' she said to herself.

When she was in the orphanage, she made friends with only guys. She has been fighting a lot since her childhood and has beaten up lots of stronger guys. That's what makes the COMSUBIN interested in her when she was 20.

"Lal.." Viper entered the room. Lal turned to see him and asked, "Oh, Viper. Is Reborn done with the baby bath?" Lal asked. Viper shook his head. "I don't know. He kicked us out because we're noisy.." he said.

"Here is the baby.." Reborn suddenly entered the room while holding the baby in his arms. She's sleeping peacefully and is wrapped with a white cloth. Lal got a little excited when she saw the baby. She approached Reborn and took a glance at the baby.

"Whoa.. She really resembles Luche a lot! Her green hair looks just like hers.." Lal said when she saw the baby's hair. Though it's still short and just a little part of her head that's covered with her hair.

"Her eyes are blue too. Everything about her resembles Luche. How lucky she is.." Reborn said with a smile. Lal noticed this and she smirked.

"O-ho? Reborn, you look really happy. Is she your child after all?" she teased.

Reborn startled and quickly denied. "Of course not! She's already pregnant since the first time I met her, there's no way Aria is my child!"

"I was joking.." Lal said as she walked towards Luche again. "..Luche would be very happy to see her baby. I'll wake her up.." Lal said before she shook Luche gently. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh, Lal. What is it?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Your baby is here.," Lal said.

Luche's face quickly brightened up and she tried to get up to see her long-awaited baby girl. Reborn walked towards her slowly and handed the baby to her. She embraced the baby lightly after she placed the baby beside her. "Aria.." she whispered to her baby, making sure no one heard her. "..Your name was given by Uncle Reborn after his sister's name. Her sister left her behind, and Mommy seems to probably leaving him behind too.." she whispered and continued with quite a loud voice. "So make sure you'll never leave Uncle Reborn behind, okay?"

Reborn looked at her for a while before his lips curved into smile. Lal smiled and then exited the room quietly, make sure the two of them didn't notice.

"Luche. Congratulations.." Reborn said while stroking her hair. She smiled.

"Reborn.. I always thought I'll be alone when I give birth to my daughter.." Luche said. Reborn listened to her carefully.

"But.. since our meeting in that room, I guess I've met many people. I even got the name for my daughter. And look how it's crowding here when I gave birth to Aria.. It makes me really happy.." she said while smiling more and more brightly.

"It's good if you're happy.." Reborn said while patting her head. She giggled.

"But now I finally realized that I'm nervous. I'm worried about the curse, Reborn. What if I can't spend my time with Aria? If I change, what will happen to Aria?" she asked as her eyes saddened even though she's still forcing out a smile.

"It's going to be alright, Luche. As long as all of us are together.." Reborn said. Luche exhaled deeply before she smiled brightly.

"I know. It's going to be alright, right, Reborn?" she said and Reborn nodded. "_Nee.. _Reborn.."she called.

Reborn looked at her. "Reborn, do you like me?" she asked. Reborn flinched. It's a chance! If he said 'yes' now, he'll be able to confess directly! But something inside him made him said something opposite to what he wanted to say.

"No.." he answered, but he mentally slapped himself afterwards.

Luche chuckled. "Well, it's a shame. Because.." she looked at him. "..I like Reborn the most.."

Reborn's eyes widened. His breath caught inside his throat. _I like Reborn the most. _He has never heard that sentence from anyone in his life before. _'Luche.. I like you the most too..'_

* * *

><p>One and half a week after that, Luche discharged from the hospital and finally went home. Every people in the GiglioNero Mansion welcomed her with joy. They're very happy to see the baby girl who'll inherit the GiglioNero Family as the next Boss. Aria..<p>

"_Okaerinasai_, Boss!" a small blond boy approached Luche. Luche kneeled down and patted his head. "_Tadaima, _Gamma-kun.." she said with a smiled.

Gamma took a glance at the baby girl Luche is holding and then smiled. "She's going to be the next Boss?" he asked. Luche nodded.

"Isn't she charming..?" she asked. Gamma nodded when he stared at the baby girl. "Very.." he answered.

* * *

><p>"Sleep well, Aria.." Luche whispered when she placed the baby inside the crib. Then she walked out of the room to see the Arcobaleno candidates. They're gathering in the living room.<p>

"Everyone.." she called and everyone turned their attention to her. She inhaled deeply before she talked.

She bit her bottom lip, "..The curse's ritual is.. tomorrow.." she said. Everyone widened their eyes(except Viper) and then they started to mumble. Luche tried to act strong, but inside her heart, she's crying right now. '_Aria.. Forgive your irresponsible Mother. Mommy could only pray that the curse won't change us much.._'

Reborn stared at Luche who's clenching her fists and he could see she's trembling. He walked up to her and held her hands, she looked up in surprise. "We're together. Don't be scared.." he whispered to her.

Luche nodded, but then her eyes are covered in tears. She buried her face in Reborn's chest and cried silently. The other candidates are also quite depressed about this, but all of them knew. The most burdened one here is Luche herself.

Lal frowned and looked down while gritting her teeth. Unaware that Colonello has been listening to Luche's talk from the window in that room. He frowned when he saw Lal's expression. "Lal.. Don't worry, I'll take the curse in your place.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I made an appearance for little Gamma in this chappie! Well, I liked AriaxGamma too! XD And UnixGamma!<strong>

**Hey! Since this is almost the last chapter, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers who supported me from the beginning until now! ARIGATOU NE~! XD**

**Next: ~Chap 15. Arcobaleno: When The Rainbow Is Complete~**


	15. Arcobaleno: When The Rainbow Is Complete

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE AND REALLY LATE UPDATE! Blame the laptop agent who took more than a week to repair my laptop! Curse that freakin' agent! DX**

**This is the last chapter, so enjoy ne~! And don't forget to leave a review! I'll be very happy! XD**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviewers of the previous chapter:  
>-CodeHalo: I'm so sorry for updating this late, CH-chan! Forgive me! X(<br>-BlcK n0w: Of course they're cute~! That's why I made this fic anyway..  
>-ApersonkindofPerson: Hmm.. If you want to read the resolution, you can just read the sequel I'll made after I finished my other two fics.. ^^<br>-starred: here's my update.. and sorry I'm late.. X(  
>-LiGhTdARk-GiRlz: Sorry for the late update! DX<br>-231368535: Thanks for reviewing~! I luv you~! XD  
>-Nancy Haibara: Yeah.. That really does hurt like hell according to what my mom said, but hey! Every moms always add a 'Happiness after the hardship' in their sentence! ^^ Oh, and sorry for the late update..<br>-lamboovino: Eeeh? I'm SO SO SORRY! I think I HAVE to finish this in chapter 15! Sorry! X( Eh? Aria's hair is black? But I always thought her hair is green from what I saw in the anime.. (=_=") Um.. ColoLal fics? Yeah, I'm stll thinkin 'bout it. But I guess I'll have to finish my other fics first! XD But I promise I'll definitely write one someday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 15. Arcobaleno: When The Rainbow Is Complete<strong>

"Rise and shine, everyone!" Luche said as she entered everyone's room and opened the curtains so the morning sunlight could meet their lazy morning bodies.

Lal, remembering she is the formerly in the military, she doesn't have any problem in waking up. How to say it.. she's a morning person. Fong and Reborn also have no problem in waking up. Verde doesn't even sleep all night long. While Viper and Skull are the only ones with the wake-up.

* * *

><p>"Luche, what are these?" Reborn asked when Luche showed them seven rings.<p>

"These are the Mare Rings. Along with the Arcobaleno pacifiers we'll receive soon and seven Vongola Rings, this makes the Trinisette.." Luche explained. Everyone nodded. "..That's what everyone knows. But I'll tell all of you a secret. There is one more set of trinisette.." Luche said with a smile.

"EH?" all of them shouted in unison.

"That's impossible! I mean, it's trinisette, right? It means three sets of seven! Then why there's more?" Lal asked.

"_Sore wa ne.. _the other set of seven was made for the sake of protecting the trinisette. They're hidden in the shadow. And they'll appear when the trinisette is in trouble, like.. they're stolen by bad guys for example. And when the situation is like.. there's no hopes left! It's something like that..." Luche explained again.

"Oh, I see.." all of them said in unison.

"By the way, I have one of the other set of seven!" Luche said while showing a necklace. The necklace is decorated with a black rock in the middle as the accessories and a flower-pattern diamonds with the form of six petals and one center. The diamonds are orange in color.

"This is the sky attribute one.." Luche said.

"WHOA! Where did you get this?" all of them asked out of pure curiousity.

"I accidentally found it when I had a vacation to Pompeii last year.." Luche said.

"Pompeii? That abandoned town? Why would someone went there for a vacation?" Lal asked. "Forget about the detail!" Luche said while smiling brightly.

"Oh.. So that wasn't a vacation huh?" Lal murmured to herself.

"L-like I said, we should just forget about the detail! Anyway, I have to return this necklace to its owner or she'll be mad!" Luche said.

"Owner? Who?" Skull asked.

"Her name is Shiva. I took her from Pompeii. But it's our secret. None of my Family members know about this. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Luche said. All of them nodded.

"Good. Well, the last set of seven have to be hidden in the shadow so that no one could see them after all.." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Cheese!" Luche said before she ran slowly towards the group. They're taking a picture. As proof of their friendship in case they're separated.<p>

"Even if we're separated, we'll always remember each other, right?" Luche said with a smile. All of them nodded in return. "Okay then, shall we start our journey to the sacred mountain?" Luche said while clapping her hands together. All of them hesitated at first but nodded afterwards.

Unknown by any of them, Colonello has been listening to their every word. Well, he's a skillful military so it's expected that no one realized he's here.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Luche showed her new outfit.<p>

"Whoa! What's with the color, Luche?" Lal asked while pointing at her clothes. It's her usual clothes but it's black in color. After Lal asked, all of them turned their attention to Luche, and her new clothes of course.

"Ehe.. Today is a special day, so my outfit has to be special too.." Luche said.

"Well, well. You look so much better today.." Reborn said, realizing that she has been more cheerful today, not to mention she cried yesterday.

"I've always been cheerful, am I not?" Luche said with a smile. "..Anyway, let's go!" Luche said again while raised up her hand.

Reborn could spot a darker part of her sleeve around her wristband. '_It's wet..?_' he asked in his mind. He frowned afterwards. '_So she did cried.._' he said in mind.

_I wonder.. what will happen to us once we receive the curse.._

* * *

><p>The journey in the sacred mountain is filled with silence. No one talked all the way, they walked silently towards their destination. Until suddenly, Reborn stopped his pace and turned around. All of them stopped and turned around too.<p>

"How far do you intend on following us?" he asked while pointing up his gun. Lal looked at him curiously.

"Che! Busted, huh?" the tall figure of a blond man appeared from behind one of the rocks. It's Colonello..

"Co-Colonelo! What are you doing here?" Lal shouted at him. He showed her a smirk and she could only stand there nervously. "I come to take your place.." he finally said.

Lal's eyes immediately widened in surprise. He came to take her place? What kind of sick joke was that? Who the hell in this world could take her place in this ritual?

Colonello took out a piece of paper and showed it to Lal. "I've graduated from COMSUBIN as the best student. I've surpassed you, s_ensei.._" he said playfully. Lal took the paper as fast as lightning and read it. It's real! Most of his skills have surpassed hers! Does it means.. he could really take her place?

"Don't joke around. How the hell could someone like you replace Lal?" Reborn said coldly.

"I've surpassed her. There's no reason for you to use someone weaker than me as the person to receive the curse.." Colonello said.

"_Weaker?_" Lal said as a small vein popped out on her head and she almost torn the paper apart.

"Eh?" Colonello sweated.

"O-ho? When did you learn to say something like that to your former respectful teacher, Colonello bastard?" Lal asked while loading her gun.

"W-well, it's not like that, Lal! Please forgive me! I understand that you don't want me to take your place, I get it! But please let me walk with you guys until you arrived to your destination! Please!" Colonello said as he kneeled down and worshipped her.

"Hmph! Letting you walk with us is not a bad idea, I guess.." Lal said while crossing her arms.

"Well I think it's a great idea, though.." Luche said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"We arrived, everybody~" Luche said.<p>

"What's that? There are the same rocks everywhere. What makes this place different?" Viper asked.

"Believe in my intuition!" Luche said with a wink. Viper sweatdropped but then he nodded too.

"Well then, everyone. Let's form a circle. First, Lal stood there. Then Viper, Skull, Verde, Reborn, Fong, and me.." Luche arranged.

"So?" they asked.

Luche clapped her hands and intertwined her fingers, then she began to pray. A light appear above them, in the middle of the circle they made. Then all of them looked up to the light.

Colonello, who is watching from a near place, quickly ran towards them. Hoping that he's not late to rescue his precious former Commander.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Reborn looked at his now tiny hand. Then his fingers formed a fist and he gritted his teeth. No one has expected this.. they turned into.. babies. You know what I mean. Babies.. a creature with the most natural cuteness and pure eyes. But remembering that they were former adults, it doesn't make them pure anymore, huh?

No one in that place know something like this would happen, unless Luche who's prepared herself for whatever coming. But somehow.. Luche is the saddest one.

* * *

><p>"You're not crying?" Colonello asked playfully.<p>

"Idiot! In this kind of situation, how the hell tears could flow?" Lal answered roughly.

"Haha.. I'm sorry, I should have rescued you in a much cooler way.." Colonello said.

"Your plans are always naïve!" Lal replied.

"I guess you're right.." Colonello said with a grin.

"What do you plan to do from now on?" Lal asked. '_In that kind of form.._'

"Right.. From now on.." he think for a while before answering her, "..I'll live.."

Lal's eyes widened. Colonello placed his tiny hand on Lal's puffy cheek. "Will you come with me?" he asked. Lal stared at him while her eyes still widened and she's blushing lightly. Then she snapped out from her daydream.

"Wh-why would I- with someone like you-" Lal said nervously. Colonello chuckled.

"I was joking.." he said. "But at least now you don't have any worries anymore, right?" he said as he turned around and walked away. Lal's eyes widened. She really wanted to stop him. "Live your life without worry and turn to be a little lady-like, won't you?"

"Take care, Lal.."

* * *

><p>"Reborn.." Luche called.<p>

"Luche.." he turned to see her. "What is it?" he asked. He's been trying to hide his emotion and tried to keep his facial expression remain the same.

"This is going to be our last meeting. From today on, as the keeper of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, we should live our lives in different paths from each other. _All _of us.." she said with a sad smile.

"Wh-why?" Reborn asked. His eyes widened. Luche held his hands and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure.. someday our paths will cross each other's. And when that time comes.. let's talk about our lives.." she said with a really warm smile. Reborn hesitated at first, he doesn't want to let go but.. he has to. Now, at this very moment, a Reborn has to let go.

Luche let go of his hands and then walked away. "Let's talk about our personal lives again when we met. It's a promise!" Luche said while waving at him and ran away slowly.

* * *

><p>That was the last time the Sun Arcobaleno saw the Sky Arcobaleno. He did promise to walk on the different path from hers but, the next day, he couldn't help but to visit her mansion just to realize that the whole mansion is gone. He doesn't know what happened. He could only stand there, remembering all he could. The memories of them together..<p>

And from that day on.. th Sky Arcobaleno is said 'missing'..

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? hate it? REVIEW~! XD<strong>

**Oh yeah, and don't forget today is July 7th! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COLONELLO~! XDD**


End file.
